Pianoforte Syndrome
by sugar92
Summary: I Personaggi di D.Gray-Man si ritrovano per gli esami di ammissione alla Royal Academy of the Black Order per giovani talenti musicali. Fem!Allen - Laven - VarieedEventuali - Attualmente in sospeso. HIATUS.
1. Allenam

IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Allen

**IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Allen.a.m.** –

8.11 … 8.12 … 8.13 … 8.14 … 8.1 tic.

Premette il pulsante della sveglia esattamente un istante prima che essa iniziasse a emettere quell'assordante suono, stile sirena dell'ambulanza, giusto per mettere di buon umore chi si doveva svegliare, suono che se non si faceva in tempo a fermare entro 10 secondi si trasmutava in uno stridio ai limiti dell'ultrasuono.

Non era il miglior modo di iniziare la mattina. Soprattutto il lunedì mattina. E soprattutto _quel _lunedì mattina.

La prima mattina è un momento troppo tranquillo per essere rovinato con quella tortura acustica, quasi l'unico momento tranquillo della giornata, se si abita nella città nella città più affollata del mondo.

Si girò nel letto, alla faraonica, gli occhi ancora chiusi, facendo emergere le pallide braccia dal futon per scrollarsi il sonno dagli occhi, dalla fronte liscia, dalle guance pulite, standosene lì per qualche minuto, come suo solito, a completare il risveglio mentalmente, senza sforzarsi di saltare fuori da quel caldo riparo con troppa, inutile, foga.

Odiava fare le cose di corsa.

Gli tornò in mente il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte.

Era in una stanza completamente bianca, dal soffitto alto, al pavimento ricoperto da piastrelle in marmo bianco, dalle pareti ricoperte per metà della loro notevole altezza di specchi, ai mobili finemente intagliati, tutto rigorosamente in stile barocco-gotico, come il resto della villa.

Questo lo sapeva bene perché si trovava in quella che una volta era la sua stanza, nella sua prima casa, in Inghilterra.

Lui stava al centro della sua camera, seduto al suo pianoforte, un verticale vecchissimo, appartenuto all'inizio al suo defunto zio e poi passato in eredità a lui. Nonostante la vecchiaia il legno era completamente bianco, senza nessuna macchia o imperfezione, mentre i tasti erano l'opposto di quelli normali, quelli dei suoni puri erano neri come la pece, quelli dei suoni impuri erano bianchi come la neve, anche se non candidi. Amava quella tastiera, per lui rappresentava tutta la sua vita, se non l'unico ricordo che aveva della sua famiglia.

Va bene, era venuto il momento di alzarsi o non avrebbe mangiato la sua solita superabbondante colazione come si doveva!

Si alzò e subito si diresse alla finestra per spalancare le imposte, venendo inondato dai deboli e timidi raggi del sole d'inizio Settembre.

-wow! Raro vedere il sole in questo periodo. E' un buon segno!-

Si girò verso l'interno della sua camera, verso il suo piano bianco.

In quel sogno c'era anche lui, e ciò cambiava tutto. Non era più un sogno, era un autentico incubo quella che aveva fatto.

Nel riflesso della parete accanto, era seduto parallelamente a lui, a un piano dai colori completamente opposti all'originale. Ma a quello c'era abituato.

La figura nel riflesso indossava un lungo e grosso cappotto chiaro, pieno di sporco di ogni tipo e toppe di ogni sorta, le gambe invisibili se non inesistenti, le mani ossute e scure, coperte anch'esse da sporcizia, ferite e sangue rappreso, i capelli ispidi e unti, neri e lunghi, raccolti in una lunga coda con un fiocco rosso, il volto avvolto nell'oscurità.

Suonava.

Suonava e suonava, mentre lui era immobile.

Canzoni che non riusciva a sentire, una dietro l'altra, alcune più veloci, altre più lente, lo capiva dal movimento delle mani che non sembravano neanche toccare i tasti, (che nonostante tutto quel sudiciume erano assolutamente candidi), ma scivolavano, accarezzando impercettibilmente la tastiera, ma nessun suono usciva dalla cassa di risonanza.

Poi, improvvisamente, smise di suonare, accortosi a quel punto della presenza dell'"altro" nella stanza dal riflesso nello specchio. Seduto dall'"altro lato", presso l'"altro pianoforte". Si voltò di scatto.

Quel movimento brusco lo fece rabbrividire, poteva sentire quella brutta sensazione anche in sogno, come sempre.

Quell'uomo non aveva volto, o almeno c'era stato ma era nascosto da una maschera di ustioni, ferite, cicatrici, ematomi, in cui i tondi occhi bianchi risaltavano come stelle nel cielo notturno d'inverno, ed erano completamente vuoti, privi di qualunque emozione, di qualunque cosa.

Il 14esimo appena lo vide specchiarsi nel vuoto dei suoi occhi, sorrise.

-Allen…-

Allen si strizzò di nuovo gli occhi, sbattendoli più volte.

"basta pensarci. Non oggi, è il giorno più importante della mia vita, non devo assolutamente pensarci!"

Rincuoratosi di nuova determinazione, andò alla sua scrivania lì accanto, sulla quale regnava il da lui definito "disordine creativo". Spartiti scritti da lui ricoprivano un po' tutto, i libri di solfeggio, i brani classici per pianoforte e clavicembalo, quelli moderni per tastiera, quelli religiosi per organo, il romanzo che stava leggendo e un paio di foto incorniciate.

Prese la più grande. Un ragazzo di 15 anni, magro, dalla pelle chiara e i capelli castani, teneva dolcemente in braccio un cucciolo di pastore tedesco; accanto stava suo padre, un uomo sui 35 anni, anch'egli con la stessa fisionomia del figlio, i capelli neri, corti dietro la nuca, un paio di sottili baffi a confermargli un tocco aristocratico, e la mano appoggiata affettuosamente alla spalla dell'adolescente.

Entrambi vestiti allo stesso modo, in abiti inglesi retrò, sorridevano raggianti, visibilmente felici di essere uno accanto all'altro davanti alla porta della villa di famiglia per quella foto ricordo. L'ultima che avrebbero più fatto insieme.

-eccomi qui, Mana. Sulla linea di partenza. Oggi inizierò a camminare come mi hai detto tu, fino al giorno in cui avrò la forza di vivere.-


	2. Kandaam

IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Kanda

**IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Kanda.a.m. –**

I battiti si susseguivano in una melodia dal timbro forte, accattivante.

Le mazzette battevano sulla superficie tesissima di un timpano per poi passare in un battito di ciglia a tempestare l'altro timpano, sempre in un susseguirsi di suoni cadenzati secondo un ritmo preciso, spaccando il secondo dalla precisione.

Infine spostò una mazzetta in modo da eseguire l'ultima sequenza della composizione, seguendo con ogni mazza un ritmo diverso.

Gli ultimi ritocchi erano talmente veloci che non si distingueva più la forma delle mazzette e la pelle del timpano vibrava convulsamente risuonando nella cassa in un crescendo che si espandeva nella stanza, fino a raggiungere il massimo della velocità prevista per quel brano e quindi la fine dello stesso.

Si fermò di colpo e in un secondo come trattenne nell'aria le mazzette al di sopra dello strumento, ancora tremante, appoggiò con fermezza i mignoli sulla superficie per interromperlo e stabilizzarlo.

Fece un respiro profondo. Chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo ad ascoltare il silenzio.

"perfetto. Non ho fatto errori… è quasi l'ora. "

Riaperti gli occhi iniziò senza fretta a smontare il suo strumento e a riporlo con la massima cura nella valigia blu imbottita, assicuratosi di non aver dimenticato nessun pezzo, chiuse le due sicure con un movimento secco e il suo sguardo, quando scorse la targhetta d'argento al centro della valigia in cui era segnato a caratteri giapponesi "Nigento", si rilassò, tornò calmo e vuoto di ogni pensiero superfluo come quando si era appena svegliato nel suo appartamento, un'ora prima.

In quel momento la porta si aprì con il suo caratteristico scatto rugginoso, facendo entrare un uomo sulla trentina, di colore, alto e tarchiato, con spalle larghe e robuste e i muscoli scolpiti, vestito con jeans larghi ma sobri, senza scoloriture o tagli e una maglietta nera.

Portava però un certo numero di anelli e bracciali, alcune collane con o senza targhette, e soprattutto un grosso paio di cuffie di pelle nera da cui pendevano numerosi orecchini differenti per lunghezza, colori e forma e gli coprivano del tutto le orecchie per poi ricadere sulla nuca dove terminava un insolita coda che raggruppava decine di minuscole trecce nere, attaccate alla sommità della lucida pelata.

Si vedeva che era eccitato, se non nervoso.

-Che c'è Marie?- disse l'altro senza neanche guardarlo, col suo tono calmo e distaccato.

L'uomo sospirò, sollevato, e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

-è ora. Ma tanto mi aspettavo che tu lo sapessi già, nessuno conosce il "tempo" meglio di te. Ma anche se sei tu, sono comunque in pensiero.-

-Tsk. Sciocchezze.- sbottò l'altro, continuando a mettere le sue cose nella borsa a tracolla ricamata con un infinità di kanji.

Marie sorrise, osservandolo mentre controllava che non fosse rimasto più niente di suo lì e si faceva strada tra gli strumenti ammucchiati disordinatamente nella stanza.

-aspetta.- disse piano Marie appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'altro quando arrivò accanto a lui per trattenerlo.

Stette qualche momento così, in ascolto. Il ragazzo non dava segno di resistenza. C'era abituato, anzi il tocco dell'amico aveva sempre avuto un effetto sedativo in lui.

E questo si era sempre dimostrato salutare.

-bene. Il tuo battito cardiaco è normale. Sono contento.- sospirò radioso.

L'altro lo guardò di traverso.

-qui l'unico a essere nervoso sei tu.-

-già, forse hai ragione.- ammise lasciando andare la mano.

Quindi il ragazzo aprì l'altra porta della stanza e salì velocemente le corte e strette scale che salivano fino a sbucare nel tratto meno frequentato di quella strada del centro.

-Kanda!- chiamò Marie quando quello era a metà strada, costringendolo a voltarsi.

-ricorda che questo è il giorno più importante della tua vita. Fatti onore!-

-vedila così. E' un altro noiosissimo lunedì mattina.-

Borbottò Kanda prima di immergersi nel traffico mattutino della città più affollata del mondo.


	3. Laviam

IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Lavi

**IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Lavi.a.m. –**

Pii … Pii … Pii … Piii … Piii … Piii … Piiiiiiiiiiii!!

La sveglia iniziò a emettere un stridio continuo, stufa di non essere badata neanche di striscio dalla persona che da una vita cercava quotidianamente di svegliare in orario, senza nessun successo.

Ma lei non si arrendeva, il suo sogno era vederlo completamente sveglio nello stesso istante in cui partiva il suo allarme, ma faceva prima a credere nel Babbo Natale delle sveglie, aspettando buona buona l'età della pensione per quando sarebbe stata sostituita.

A quel punto, quasi a rincuorarla che non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo posto sulla mensola dietro al letto almeno fino al k.o. tecnico, emerse dalle pieghe della soffice coperta una mano, più o meno "morta", che sorvolò la sponda del letto e sbattè sulla mensola mancando la sveglia di mezzo metro…

…

Passarono lunghi secondi prima che l'incessante suono, arrivato ormai ai limi dell'acuto, convinse la mano che valeva la pena fare un secondo tentativo, ma stavolta quella invece di sollevarsi di nuovo, iniziò a scivolare di lato facendo cadere tutto ciò che incontrava tra cui delle foto incorniciate, un paio di grossi e particolareggiati accendini d'argento, andando a sbattere contro una pila di romanzi storici e infine arrancò fino a un rumorosissimo cubo di plastica con un grosso pulsante sopra..

Tic.

La radio iniziò a trasmettere un secondo dopo la fine della sveglia.

'krrr… e ora la rassegna stampa che segna l'inizio di questa prima settimana di Settembre, per primo il Mainichi Shinbun…'

"… la rassegna stampa è alle otto e mezzo. Ok, posso tornare a dormire…

Ah! È vero, oggi è lunedì! E chi lo sente il Panda se arrivo in ritardo all'esame d'ammissione….

Ma poi perché devono farlo di prima mattina? Non hanno niente di meglio da fare alle nove, quei tizi? E soprattutto, perché proprio di lunedì mattina?! Io odio il lunedì mattina!!"

Da sotto le coperte iniziarono a fioccare mugugni assonnati carichi di disprezzo, in un numero considerevole di lingue.

Si trattava solo di un'inutile dimostrazione, come se quei gentiluomini che lo pretendevano fresco e prestante di buon'ora non sapessero già che lui non ne aveva affatto bisogno.

Che lui volesse o no.

10 secondi dopo era tornato beatamente nel mondo dei sogni.

A quanto pare la rassegna stampa non era molto avvincente quel giorno, anzi lo aveva cullato riportandolo da dove era venuto.

Ma in fondo teneva impostata la radio sul notiziario del mattino per puro dovere professionale, se non lo faceva non sarebbe stato capace di rispondere alle domande del vecchio a colazione, ricevendo, nel migliore dei casi, un Panda-Punch che gli avrebbe fatto fare il giro del mondo in 80 secondi!

Infatti quello che gli arrivò di lì a poco era un parente del mitico P.P.: l'artiglio del Panda!

Così senza neanche rendersene conto, la sua faccia era spiaccicata a terra, le braccia distese in avanti sul freddo pavimento, mentre il resto del corpo era ancora talmente addormentato da rimanere sul materasso, qualche centimetro più in alto.

La luce del sole inondò la stanza mentre cercava di mettersi in piedi a fatica, facendogli strabuzzare gli occhi per non venire accecato.

-ahia vecchio! Mi hai fatto un male cane, sai?!- si lamentò verso il vecchietto che stava di fronte alla finestra massaggiandosi la testa.

Era un nonnino basso, anziano, …anzi era così basso proprio perché molto anziano, un arzillo vecchietto di 90 anni.

Profonde rughe lo solcavano da capo a piedi, il volto soprattutto, dai tratti aguzzi e aquilini, era scarno, leggermente abbronzato, con due grossi baffi grigi a forma di "V" rovesciata, con zigomi alti e gli occhi piccoli e incavati, resi in qualche modo ancora più piccoli e profondi da due grandi cerchi di spesso trucco nero, da cui il soprannome "Panda".

Cosa che lo mandava in bestia più di qualunque altra e che quindi solo il giovane nipote si azzardava (e si divertiva) a usare sempre e comunque.

E per finire, un contorto codino che partiva dal centro della pelata (se sia per scelta o per età nessuno al mondo lo sa e lo osa chiedere), dal colore ocra chiaro che sfidava imperterrita qualsiasi legge della gravità e della fisica in generale standosene verticale come un antenna, e si vociferava fosse proprio un antenna parabolica atta a captare ogni tipo di segnale, radio e non.

-oh ben svegliato!- disse con la sua voce profondamente roca infondendo quanto più sarcasmo potè.

-a quanto pare il discorso che ti ho fatto ieri sera sul giorno più importante della tua vita, sulle scelte future, sull'essere sempre pronto e vigile, sul fare una buona impressione e sul continuare a migliorarsi hanno attraversato quella testa vuota senza rimanerci, come tutto il resto… quindi….-

'ed ora le previsioni del tempo di oggi, lunedì…'

-hai tempo fino alla fine delle previsioni per vestirti, lavarti, preparare le tue cose e scendere a fare colazione, altrimenti ti sbatto fuori senza farti toccare cibo.-

-COSAAA?!-

Lavi si tuffò fuori dalla porta per atterrare sul pianerottolo dov'era il bagno e si chiuse dentro urlando lamentele più o meno colorite su ricatti o cose del genere mentre il vecchietto sghignazzava soddisfatto facendo saltar fuori una sigaretta dal primo pacchetto e accendendola in un unico, fluido gesto con un grosso ed elaborato accendino d'epoca d'argento, molto somigliante a quelli sulla mensola del nipote.

Tuttavia la colazione, (frittelle e succo di frutta per uno e tè e gallette di riso per l'altro) fece comodamente ora a diventare fredda.

Giustamente il panda stava per tornare di sopra a sistemare una volta per tutte quel tornado imbirrazito del nipote, ma arrivò proprio in quel momento un razzo rosso che ingoiò in un boccone la colazione e si scaraventò fuori dalla porta alla velocità della luce sbraitando

–'ao 'anda! Ahoooopo!- (trad: spero che non occorraXD)

-degenerato! Se arrivi in ritardo e non ti fanno fare l'esame non venire a lamentarti da me poi!!-

Ma l'altro interlocutore era già lontano, immerso nel sonnolento traffico mattutino, forte delle sue giovani gambe ormai ben allenate per situazioni simili.

Dopodiché, il vecchio potè finalmente rilassarsi, si sedette nella poltrona del salotto, di fronte al tavolino dove stavano portacenere, tè bollente e i suoi cinque quotidiani preferiti, ma l'unica cosa che fece fu affondare le mani ossute nelle larghe e imbottite maniche della tuniche, nella sua posa abituale, sorridendo sotto i baffi.

-buona fortuna Lavi.-


	4. Linaliam

IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Lenalee

**IL GIORNO PIU' IMPORTANTE – Lenalee.a.m. –**

7.56 … 7.57 … 7.58 … 7.59 ….

-Lenalee… Lenalee…-

Una dolce voce maschile recuperò la ragazza dal profondo sonno.

Si girò nel cuscino fino a rivolgersi alla fonte di quella voce, allora aprì lentamente gli occhi. Si trovò di fronte un uomo sui 30 anni, pelle chiara, capelli neri con riflessi verdi nella luce del sole che filtrava dallo spiraglio delle tende, vestito con una giacca in stile cinese, impregnata dall'odore di manju appena sfornati.

-mmm… buongiorno fratellone Komui.-

Mugugnò Lenalee stiracchiandosi e strofinandosi gli occhi assonnati.

A quella Komui non potè trattenersi dal sorridere dolcemente e accarezzarle i capelli, poi fece il giro dell'enorme letto a baldacchino andando ad esaminare i vestiti scelti dalla sorella la sera scorsa per quell'importante lunedì mattina.

-ma… fratellone…-

-dimmi.-

-non avevamo detto che da quest'anno sarebbe stato tutto diverso e che avrei dovuto imparare ad alzarmi normalmente, con una sveglia?-

CRACK!

Rimbombò come un tuono.

Quello era l'inconfondibile suono di qualcosa che si era rotto e Lenalee avrebbe potuto scommettere tutti migliaia di vestiti regalatale dal fratello sul fatto che quel suono proveniva dal suo cuore.

-e poi anche tu avrai molto più lavoro d'ora in poi, no? Non occorre più che ti svegli così presto per svegliarmi e… cos'è questo buono odore? Non dirmi che hai di nuovo preparato la colazione anche per me?-

"urgh! Beccato!"

-fratellone…-

Ma il fratellone non resse più, si voltò di scatto grondando lacrimosi di sconforto fraterno.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!- balbettò arrancando implorante verso il baldacchino. -Lenalee, tu sei la mia unica adorata sorellina, non posso permettere che tu ti svegli con quell'orrendo strillo metallico, ti rovinerà l'udito! E poi io non voglio che ti svegli presto per la colazione, io adoro cucinare per te, cucinerei a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte per te e…-

-questo lo so benissimo anch'io….-

-e poi ho promesso ai nostri genitori di prendermi cura di te! Ed è proprio quello che intendo fare e lo farò al meglio!- terminò con un largo sorriso da orecchia a orecchia e corse ad abbracciare la sorellina che si era alzata dal letto, ma quella ci era ormai così abituata che i suoi riflessi agirono per lei come le altre volte, facendola ondeggiare in avanti in modo che il fratello la mancò di qualche millimetro, spiaccicando la faccia e poi tutto il resto sul pavimento mentre lei iniziò a cambiarsi senza badarlo.

-uff… tiri sempre fuori questa scusa della promessa. E' vero che funzionava perfettamente quand'ero piccola ma ora non mi incanti più fratellone Komui. E poi te ne avevo già parlato il mese scorso. Non voglio che ti sforzi tanto per me, finirai per ammalarti e questa è l'ultima cosa che voglio al mondo.- Disse guardando seria e pensierosa Komui.

Inutile dire che altre lacrime, stavolta di commozione, ripresero a sgorgare come un fiume.

-oh Lenalee! Mi dispiace di farti preoccupare ma io lo faccio con piacere, davvero! E poi devo mettere in pratica quello che mi insegna Jerry!-

Esclamò tutto contento protendendosi ad abbracciarla, ma anche stavolta i riflessi di Lenalee furono perfetti.

Tuttavia, quando Komui riuscì a rimettersi in sesto, lei lo guardò con esasperata dolcezza, sospirando.

-se è così allora, non c'è nient'altro da fare, fai come vuoi ma sta attendo alla salute, mi raccomando!-

Komui tornò tutto trionfante e stava per tornare alla carica quando il pensiero che la maggior parte della colazione era ancora sui fornelli lo dirottò al piano di sotto, in cucina.

Lenalee rise e prese in mano la sua maglietta preferita che voleva portare per quell'importante occasione ma notò che era diversa.

Era ancora la sua maglietta di seta lilla in stile cinese, ma c'era una spilla d'argento a forma di fiore di nota musicale al posto del primo bottone sotto il colletto.

Davanti c'erano ancora i tanti piccoli fiorellini rossi finemente ricamati che confluivano al centro fino a formare un'elegante chiave di sol e sopra questa era stata meno finemente ricamata la frase – giorno più importante della vita – vittoria sicura! – in cinese.

SNAP!

Una vena si spezzò sulla tempia della ragazza ma invece di fondarsi dal fratello e fargli levare subito ciò che aveva malamente scritto sulla sua maglietta preferita senza permesso, fece un respiro profondo, molto profondo, pensò a quanta fatica dovesse aver fatto per cucire quella frase senza che lei se ne fosse accorta e la indossò sbuffando sonoramente e borbottando che questa gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara.


	5. Royal Academy of the Black Order

**DISCLAIMER: -Man è di proprietà di Katsura Hoshino**

**Nota dell'autrice:**

È davvero lungo eh questo capitolo? Scusate ma sono fatta così, scrivoscrivoscrivoscrivo perché la mia immaginazione è davvero enorme e superdettagliata. E poi il prossimo sarà ancora più lungo eh! ^^

**5. ****ROYAL ACADEMY OF THE BLACK ORDER**

Da fuori sembrava una normalissima scuola. Non era più alto, più grande, più elaborato, più "caratteristico" degli altri edifici adibiti a scuole. Lo si poteva scambiare tranquillamente per una vecchia scuola abbandonata dall'intonaco ingrigito, dalle finestre opache, dalla rete arrugginita che delimitava il confine del giardino colmo di vecchi alberi rinsecchiti. Aveva un aspetto trascurato.

In effetti era stato costruito 30 anni prima, così, all'improvviso. Avevano imbottito le pareti il triplo del necessario per "errore" tanto che divennero completamente insonorizzanti e rimase così per un bel po', apparentemente inutilizzato.

Solo qualche anno prima una misteriosa quanto sinistra organizzazione di livello mondiale lo aveva scelto per la sua ubicazione tra il centro e la periferia, in un quartiere tranquillo abitato solo da vecchietti (almeno fu quello il principale motivo).

Corsero voci all'epoca che quei signori in uniforme lo dovessero demolire e costruirci sopra qualcos'altro di più "adatto", ma si limitarono a costruirci di fianco un enorme sala da concerti per musica classica.

Perché, chissà, se mai doveva arrivare una famosa orchestra dall'estero… avrebbe trovato un luogo adatto alle sue capacità…

Invece sulla carta venne formalizzata anche la demolizione e l'anonimo edificio venne a mano a mano riempito, nel corso degli anni, con la migliore tecnologia in campo musicale esistente, proveniente dai migliori conservatori del mondo.

Ma ovviamente tutto questo lo sa solo l'organizzazione, persino i "vicini di casa" pensavano fosse abbandonato, fino al giorno in cui, all'inizio di quelle vacanze estive, alcuni uomini ripresero a frequentare la struttura, tra i più anziani si distinguevano dei volti familiari, stesse uniformi, stesso fare misterioso, stessa atmosfera imponente. Non sapevano che ben presto quell'anonimo edificio sarebbe stato ripopolato dai geni della musica di ogni angolo del globo e che quelli erano i frenetici ultimi preparativi per la loro accoglienza.

E proprio oggi, con l'avanzare dell'autunno, in quella che sembrava una normale scuola ma che dentro era tutto un altro mondo, si sarebbero tenuti gli esami d'ammissione per stabilire chi sarebbe entrato a far parte di quel misterioso, solenne, fantastico "mondo".

###

-oh no! Non di nuovo!- Allen era di nuovo sbucato in quell'incrocio, ormai le aveva provate tutte ma era sempre tornato là.

Si era completamene perso.

"accidenti! Anche se vivo in questa città da tre mesi non sono mai venuto in questo quartiere! Ma anche il maestro! Perché non si accorto che non ero più dietro di lui quando siamo usciti dalla metro? Lo sa meglio di me che sono un professionista nel perdermi! Quando voglio starmene da solo è lì tra i piedi ma quando deve starmi appiccicato se ne va per conto suo e pace agli altri!" ma poi si ricordò di chi stava pensando e si morse le labbra dalla rabbia.

"sicuramente se ne sarà accorto subito ma avrà pensato che avrei dovuto cavarmela da solo, che sarebbe stato un buon allenamento per diventare più indipendente o qualcosa del genere! Dopo gliene dico quattro!"

E proprio mentre stava per prendere l'ennesima viuzza che assomigliava a una via d'uscita da quell'infernale labirinto, sentì dei passi arrivare dalla stradina di fronte.

Stava venendo avanti un ragazzo, poco più alto di lui, vestito molto sobriamente, jeans scuri e giacca blu lunga in cui si intravedeva una camicia. Portava a tracolla una vecchia borsa e aveva le mani occupate con due grosse valigie. Mentre si avvicinava poteva vedere i lineamenti, aveva sottili occhi blu scuro, come la notte d'inverno, asiatico. Non aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo in Giappone e in Oriente in generale da saper riconoscere a colpo d'occhio un cinese da un giapponese da un koreano.

Era magro, pelle chiara, viso pulito, capelli neri con riflessi blu molto lunghi, fino a metà schiena e legati in un'alta coda, un paio di ciocche poco più corte erano lasciate cadere in avanti e aveva una frangia dritta. Che capigliatura insolita!

Era il primo ragazzo di Tokyo che vedeva con un taglio del genere, tutti li portavano cortissimi, se li tingevano di colori brillanti e improbabili e li rizzavano verso tutte le direzioni finché non somigliavano a un porcospino.

In lui c'era qualcosa di strano, che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita.

Passato lo stupore iniziale, Allen dovette correre dietro al ragazzo dato che era rimasto lì in mezzo all'incrocio a fissarlo da quando era entrato nel suo campo visivo, a quando era uscito.

Per fortuna l'altro camminava senza badare minimamente a cosa gli accadeva intorno (in una metropoli quello era il minimo che una persona doveva imparare per sopravvivere), altrimenti si sarebbe già irritato abbastanza.

Allen lo avvicinò lo stesso con timore, la sensazione che provava era totalmente estranea a lui, tanto alla sua mente quanto al suo corpo e stava cercando di decifrare l'aura che emanava. Si accostò a lui, non voleva fare la figura del pedinatore!

L'altro camminava veloce. A guardarlo da vicino era in effetti più alto e teneva le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate, cosa che lo metteva in soggezione. Dopo essersi adattato, all'incirca, al suo passo, inghiottì la paura e la timidezza.

-scusa..-

Kanda lo notò subito e fermandosi si voltò a guardare Allen, impassibile.

Cosa che l'altro non si aspettava.

Fece un salto e si dimenticò cosa voleva chiedergli, standosene semplicemente lì a guardarlo, cercando di recuperare l'uso della parola.

Finalmente ad Allen tornò in mente un particolare importante e si diede mentalmente un cazzotto.

"porc… che cavolo mi è saltato in mente? Mai attirare l'attenzione degli estranei! Adesso questo si mette a gridare o scappa a gambe levate o entrambe le cose! Che stupido!"

Ma non successe niente. Nulla.

#####

Kanda, dal suo canto, stava cercando di scoprire che razza di persona aveva davanti. Già da prima aveva intravisto uno straniero all'incrocio e aveva avuto una stranissima sensazione ma non ci fece più di tanto caso.

Però sentiva il suo sguardo fisso su di lui e poi lo sentì riavvicinarsi. Era la prima volta che sentiva la presenza di qualcuno così chiaramente.

Quando l'altro gli parlò, lo guardò soprattutto per curiosità, in una occasione normale non lo avrebbe badato più di tanto, ne tanto meno si sarebbe fermato, ma l'aspetto dell'altro lo colse talmente alla sprovvista che fu una reazione del tutto involontaria.

Neanche a prima vista sembrava un ragazzo normale. Aveva la pelle chiara, o per meglio dire pallida, dato che sembrava proprio malaticcia, portava un guanto bianco alla mano sinistra, i capelli non tanto corti gli ricadevano in ciocche disordinate tutt'intorno alla testa ed erano assolutamente bianchi. Non biondi, proprio bianchissimi, senza neanche una sfumatura.

Gli occhi erano grigio-argentei e come se non bastasse una profonda cicatrice gli solcava tutta la parte sinistra del viso.

Dalla fronte, dov'era il chiaro segno di un ustione a forma di stella rovesciata, scendeva dritta fino sotto l'occhio destro dove si piegava verso l'esterno in corrispondenza di un'altra più piccola cicatrice trasversale e terminava all'attaccatura del collo.

Per il resto, era si un ragazzo normale.

Indossava pantaloni di velluto marrone scuro, camicia bianca, gilet abbinato ai calzoni, nastro scarlatto annodato al colletto che sbucava allegramente dalla spessa giacca grigio chiaro, quella con il teschio di perline più elaborato che esista sulla schiena, la sua preferita.

Per completare una borsa a tracolla piccola ma molto larga, con il ricamo della mappa della Tube di Londra e la targhetta che recava il nome "Harrods", come tutto il resto del suo guardaroba del resto.

Mentre Kanda ipotizzava che Allen fosse inglese, l'espressione di quello era mutata da "devo chiederti una cosa!" a "o mio dio ho fatto la cazzata!" e vide che il bianco stava indietreggiando, preoccupato.

-ah! Scusa! Non era mia intenzione! Non volevo! Continua pure per la tua strada! Fa finta di non avermi mai visto per favore!- balbettò Allen alzando le mani tentando di tranquillizzarlo, prevedendo la "solita reazione" alla vista dei capelli e della cicatrice.

E senza aspettare un secondo di più si incamminò spedito da dove era venuto dicendosi che prima o poi avrebbe trovato al strada giusta, questione di poche ore…

-ehi tu!-

Si, era meglio trovare qualcuno e seguirlo in silenzio, anche a costo di sembrare un pedina … EH?

-aspetta!- Allen si fermò all'istante e si girò, esterrefatto.

Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.

Quel ragazzo l'aveva visto bene in faccia e non era sbiancato, non aveva urlato, non era scappato via, stava solo lì , con un'aura glaciale attorno a sé e al contrario aveva addirittura deciso di richiamarlo.

O stava sognando, o lì c'era qualcosa che non andava.

-ti sei perso, giusto?-

-eh… si. Mi sono decisamente perso.-

"classico" pensò Kanda. Più tardi avrebbe chiesto a se stesso per quale ragione al mondo aveva chiamato quel tizio. Più tardi.

-se mi dici dove devi andare, ti indico la strada. Sono di qui.-

-ah, grazie! In effetti devo essere lì per le 9...- disse scrutando preoccupato l'orologio.

-dove?-

-alla Royal Academy of the Black Order!- esclamò in un unico cinguettio più radioso che mai.

-….- doveva aver capito male., sicuramente. Stava per chiedergli di ripetere in giapponese ma si ricordò che anche nella lettera che gli era arrivata era scritto in inglese.

-la Royal Academy of the Black Order.- ripetè piano.

-si.- annuì Allen.

-se è così, seguimi. Sto andando lì anch'io.-

-cosa? Davvero?- Allen era sempre più stupefatto, ma Kanda non se la prese perché aveva ripreso a camminare così l'altro dovette correre di nuovo per riprenderlo.

-ma ti va bene che faccio la strada con te?-

-cioè?-

-cioè… non ti do fastidio? O… ribrezzo?-

-taci e non mi darai fastidio...e non vedo perché dovrei avere ribrezzo.-

-beh sai, i capelli bianchi… la cicatrice… di solito la gente…- ma la frase s'interruppe lì.

Il volto di Allen si oscurò e la sua testa era chinata, evidentemente stavano riaffiorando brutti ricordi. Quel "di solito" poteva significare sempre e quel "gente" poteva significare chiunque. Kanda cercò suo malgrado di ignorare l'atmosfera tesa e depressa che si era appena formata. Gli dava sui nervi. Così ricominciò a parlare, cosa assolutamente estranea ai suoi modi.

-io non sono "la gente" e questa non è "la solita" giornata, quindi puoi smettere di dire sciocchezze, moyashi!- Allen lo guardò allarmato.

Non riusciva a capire se lo aveva fatto arrabbiare o se l'altro stava cercando di consolarlo, la sua espressione era troppo indecifrabile, e poi quel…

-scusa che vorrebbe dire "moyashi"? è giapponese giusto? Ho iniziato a impararlo quando mi sono trasferito a Tokyo tre mesi fa quindi ci sono ancora parecchi vocaboli che non so…-

-tsk- sbottò quello. –Vuol dire "beansprout" bakamoyashi!- **(1)**

Ad Allen ci volle un po' per realizzare.

-Ehi! Non sono così basso!-

-pff… si certo...-

-ti avverto che sono ancora in fase di crescita!- borbottò Allen guardandosi intorno e cercando di memorizzare la strada, invano. Quando guardò verso l'altro si accorse che l'altro lo stava fissando di sottecchi.

-cosa c'è?-

Kanda tentennò un attimo, in fondo non erano affari suoi. -…sono tinti, giusto?-

Allen lo guardò senza rispondere finchè Kanda non si ritrovò il suo riflesso negli occhi del bianco. Quegli occhi argentei erano così limpidi che sembravano brillare come stelle.

-se ti dico che non li ho mai tinti ma che sono _diventati _così, mi puoi credere?-

Kanda aggrottò le sopracciglia ma poi tornò a guardare avanti, noncurante. -bah. Dopotutto non è che mi importi. Con o senza capelli resti un moyashi!- ridacchiò

-ehi! La finisci con quel nomignolo? Guarda che ce l'ho un nome….- ma non fece in tempo a dirglielo perché una goccia lo colpì sulla guancia.

-piove? Ancora?-

-e che cosa ti aspettavi nella stagione delle piogge? Sole e afa? Non fermarti moyashi!-

-ma ha piovuto per settimane! E stamattina le nuvole mi sono sembrate troppo leggere per piovere che non ho preso l'ombrello.- continuava Allen disperato

-non mi sarei aspettato altro da un moyashi!- continuò Kanda.

-insomma! Sembra che tu ci abbia preso gusto!-

Kanda non rispose e accelerò il passo, costringendo Allen a correre. Le gocce s'infittivano. Non se ne rendeva conto ma era come aveva detto Allen, si divertiva.

-anche tu non hai l'ombrello, mi pare!-

-invece ce l'ho! E' solo che ormai l'Accademia è qui dietro l'angolo, facciamo prima correndo!-

La strada finiva con una curva, l'edificio che faceva da angolo era molto più grande di quello di una scuola e quando svoltarono si trovarono di fianco il Royal Concert Hall of the Black Order, una sala da concerto.

Sopra la scritta c'era il simbolo dell'Ordine Oscuro. Una chiave di sol nera alla cui sommità stava solenne ma un po' sbilenca un'alta corona d'oro.

I due si rifugiarono sotto la tettoia della sala con la pioggia che aumentava di secondo in secondo.

-la lettera diceva che l'Accademia è accanto alla sala da concerto.- ansimò Allen

-già. Sarà quello là.- guardarono avanti. Da quella posizione e anche per colpa della pioggia non riuscivano a vedere molto, c'era solo un grande edificio con molte finestre, ma quelle erano tutte sprangate e non s'intravedevano luci accese da nessuna parte.

-che strano. Sembra non ci sia nessuno.- mormorò Allen.

All'improvviso sentirono una voce squillante alle loro spalle.

-chi abbiamo quiiii? Due aspiranti Esorcisti?- davanti all'entrata c'era un uomo sulla trentina con capelli neri che gli arrivavano fino alle spalle ma sembravano più corti perché le punte curvavano verso l'alto. Portava un paio di occhiali da vista rettangolari ed era asiatico.

Indossava un lungo completo azzurro in stile cinese sotto il lungo giaccone bianco abbinato al basco su cui risaltavano le decorazioni d'argento. Soprattutto, all'altezza del cuore era appuntato lo stemma dell'Ordine Oscuro, sempre d'argento.

Allen dedusse che il giaccone era l'uniforme.

-ah ma sei tu Kanda! È passato un bel po' dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Come stai?-

-ciao Komui. Tutto bene.-

-sei qui per l'esame eh? Devo dire che ti aspettavo molto più presto. Comunque devi sapere che c'è stato un cambiamento di programma, si terrà qui in sala.- poi notò Allen che si teneva in disparte, mezzo girato per non mostrare il volto. -hmm? E lui chi e? strano vederti con qualcuno, soprattutto di prima mattina…-

Allen allora si girò completamente verso Komui che guardandolo bene in viso impallidì all'istante, sgranando gli occhi.

Anche se glielo avevano più o meno descritto, vederlo in prima persona fu lo stesso uno shock su tutta la linea.

Se lo aspettava più adulto, più maturo, ma quello che aveva davanti sembrava un ragazzino di 15 anni!

Il ragazzo sorrise rassicurante.

(Sia chiaro che un sorriso del genere sul viso di una persona normale avrebbe sciolto un metro cubo di ghiaccio in un istante, ma su Allen l'effetto veniva costantemente e ampiamente smorzato, per questo sorrideva molto.)

-tsk. È solo un moyashi di passaggio.- sbottò Kanda arrabbiato passando tra i due ed entrando.

Allen stava per ribattere ma Komui lo battè sul tempo, si era un po' ripreso.

-tu devi essere Allen Walker.-

-si, esatto. Come lo sa?-

-sono un amico di vecchia data del tuo maestro. A proposito, in questo momento è dentro che ti aspetta.-

-oh. Grazie!- e fuggì come un lampo dietro la porta. Non gli piaceva lo sguardo di quell'uomo, era carico di pietà e sembrava implorargli perdono.

Quell'atteggiamento lo metteva più a disagio di qualunque altro. Se doveva essere sincero preferiva quando si arrabbiavano schifati che quando lo compativano.

L'entrata era più piccola di quanto si aspettasse. La costruzione era così grande che si era immaginato tutto dilatato, ma dovette ammettere che la saletta restava molto carina.

Subito a sinistra c'era un balcone di marmo che cingeva l'angolo, una decina di sedie erano disposte a destra e la parte di fronte aveva tre uscite, due porte laterali piccole, chiuse a chiave, che molto probabilmente portavano alle quinte e al centro una corta ma larga scalinata di marmo inaccessibile per via di un grosso cavo metallico e una doppia porta alla sommità, quindi quella era l'entrata per il pubblico.

Dietro al balcone c'erano due persone, un uomo e una donna.

L'uomo sembrava avere la stessa età di quello all'ingresso, era australiano, carnagione abbronzata, capelli e pizzetto biondi, portava camicia e cravatta sotto l'uniforme e sorseggiava una lattina di sprite mentre controllava dei fogli.

La donna seduta davanti il computer della biglietteria era irlandese.

Magra, con carnagione solo lievemente abbronzata, i capelli le ricadevano in morbide onde color caramello fino a metà collo. La sua uniforme era molto diversa dalle altre due, era una giacchetta color crema, corta fino alla vita, con doppia fila di bottoni, attillata, le spalle leggermente imbottite e le maniche leggermente a imbuto.

Aveva decorazioni in bronzo invece che in argento e poi indossava una gonna di lana nera stretta alle ginocchia sulla quale splendeva il lucido stemma di bronzo.

Allen ignorò la folla nella stanza e si diresse subito al bancone.

-emh… scusate…-

I due alzarono lo sguardo e rimasero inorriditi, cosa che cercò di ignorare. Per fortuna la donna si riprese dopo un po'.

-si?- chiese schiarendosi la voce.

-devo sostenere l'esame.- sussurrò porgendole un paio di fogli.

Quella si stupì del fatto che sapesse già cosa doveva darle, si girò, tirò un piccolo calcio negli stinchi del collega ancora allibito e glieli passò. Mentre erano entrambi intenti a controllare i documenti del nuovo arrivato, quest'ultimo avvertì più chiaramente che mai una presenza incombente, un'ombra oscura stagliarsi dietro di lui.

Si girò appena in tempo per vedere arrivare il colpo ma era davvero troppo veloce per poterlo schivare.

SBAM!

Il pugno lo colpì in pieno cranio, dall'alto, formando subito un bel bernoccolo tondo.

-ahiaaaaaaaaa!- si lamentò il ragazzo.

Davanti ad Allen stava un uomo a cui si avrebbero dati più di 35 anni.

Alto, snello, con capelli lunghi, disordinati e di un rosso scuro talmente improbabile che sembravano una parrucca (anche se in confronto a quelli candidi di Allen risultavano normali), che avevano contagiato anche il viso con un pizzetto rossiccio. Anche gli occhi avevano riflessi rossi, anche se in realtà erano marroni.

Per non lasciare deluso nessuno una maschera d'oro bianco con una croce d'argento gli copriva l'intera metà destra del volto. Indossava un completo che Allen non aveva mai visto, ma che era assurdamente elegante. Pantaloni neri, giacca e cravatta bordeaux, i bottoni e le altre decorazioni su maniche e cintura erano in oro bianco.

Mancava solo…. Ecco. Lo stemma dell'Ordine Oscuro, anch'esso d'oro, era alla fine di una lunga catena dello stesso metallo era stato messo in una delle tasche …dalla parte della schiena… seminascosto dalla giacca… abbandonato…

Era palese ormai il fatto che Cross lo "indossava" per puro dovere e lo aveva messo nel primo posto poco visibile che gli era venuto in mente e con pura consapevolezza della misera figura che gli stava facendo fare.

Allen capì che c'erano uniformi e uniformi.

-mi avete fatto male maestro!-

-quella era la tua punizione! Che diavolo pensavi di fare andandotene a zonzo da solo? Mi sembrava che volessi farlo veramente questo esame! Stupido apprendista!-

-a zonz! Maestro io…-

-e poi cosa fai? Scappi via? Da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato!- sbraitò Cross senza curarsi del suo apprendista, se ne stava semplicemente lì, palesemente incazzato. Allen non capì che il suo maestro non si sarebbe incavolato tanto per una cosa del genere e che quello non era affatto un buon segno per lui.

-che cosa? Io non sono affatto scappato! Mi ero semplicemente PERSO!-

-adesso non tirare fuori la scusa della mancanza di orientamento! Si sa che sei una bussola senza ago ma non è credibile perché ero proprio davanti a te!-

-non è una scusa! E poi eravate 10 metri avanti a me! Avreste dovuto saperlo che con tutta quella folla non sarei riuscito a starvi dietro!-

Cross stava per ribattere energicamente quando le porte si riaprirono e l'uomo che aveva detto di conoscere Cross entrò con un sorriso tutto eccitato.

-oh bene! Vedo che fortunatamente vi siete ritrovati!- esclamò scoccando uno sguardo indecifrabile a Cross.

A quel punto la segretaria scattò in piedi con una cartelletta sotto braccio e appuntò le mani ai fianchi. Solo da quella posa si potè capire che aria avrebbe tirato da lì in avanti….

-supervisore! Ma dov'era finito! E soprattutto come ha fatto a uscire senza che io la vedessi?-

-eheheh...! mai sottovalutare un uomo in fuga dalla sua rigidissima segretaria!- disse solenne Komui

-c-cosa? Io non sono affatto rigida! Lei non avrebbe neanche il tempo di respirare se io fossi davvero rigida!-

-non lo dubito…- sussurrò il supervisore in modo da non farsi sentire

La segretaria ancora imbarazzata per quel "rigidissima" detto davanti a tutti uscì dal bancone e diede una leggera cartellata in testa a Komui, com'era suo solito, per riportarlo al dovere. E l'altro, abituato, non cercò neanche di scansarla. Sapeva che se l'avrebbe fatto lei lo avrebbe sommerso di una montagna di roba da fare in un tempo impossibile. il loro era un rapporto supervisore-segretaria fatto così.

-ahi…-

-le ricordo che sono le 9 in questo momento. Deve dare inizio all'esame supervisore.-

-oh si! Giusto!- cinguettò Komui accendendo la lampadina. Poi i due si posizionarono davanti alla scalinata, in modo da guardare tutti ed essere visibili a tutti i presenti.

-bene. Esaminandi, potrei avere la vostra attenzione prego?-

Tutti si voltarono. Chi stava chiacchierando col vicino appena conosciuto o con un amico, chi stava appoggiato al muro in placida attesa, chi sgranava il rosario, chi pensava di tornarsene a casa e anche chi imprecava sottovoce in turco contro il proprio manesco maestro.

Komui era lì, a braccia aperte, sorriso sciogli-cuori-di-pietra e rigidissima segretaria al fianco. La loro presenza insieme rassicurava e metteva in soggezione, a seconda dei punti di vista.

-dopo aver minuziosamente controllato i documenti da noi richiesti che voi stessi ci avete consegnato di persona…- e qui lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa al biondo che era rimasto davanti al computer che annuì di rimando

-…diamo inizio all'evento che voi tutti avete tanto atteso. L'esame di ammissione per la Royal Academy of the Black Order!-

###### ##### ##### #####

letteralmente "germoglio di soia". (o anche "fagiolino") ma io lo lascio in originale per dare a Kanda un tono più giapponese possibile.


	6. Esame Fa Rima Con

**DISCLAIMER: -Man è di proprietà esclusiva di Katsura Hoshino**

**Nota dell'autrice:**

mi rendo conto di essere stata decisamente troppo prolissa in questo capitolo. e dire che la brutta copia è di 24 facciate, cioè 12 pagine, quindi ho tagliato un kasino al computer. che ci volete fare. se volete saltate pezzi, vi capirò.

**6. ESAME FA RIMA CON...**

###### ######## ####### ####### #######

-l'esame si terrà sul palcoscenico della sala, individualmente. Mentre una commissione di 5 direttori d'orchestra professionisti più il sottoscritto decreteranno se voi avete i requisiti necessari a entrare nell'Ordine Oscuro. A proposito, io sono Komui Lee, precedente supervisore della sezione scientifica della Sede Europa ed ora Supervisore Generale. Sarà certamente un onore e un piacere conoscervi.-

Fece un profondo inchino a cui tutti gli esaminandi risposero mormorando risposte adeguate.

-questa è la mia segretaria, la signorina Bridget Fay.-

Altri inchini.

-e quello alla biglietteria è Reever Wenham.-

Ovviamente, altri inchini.

-stavo dicendo. C'è già stata una nostra selezione preliminare. Abbiamo tenuto sotto controllo i musicisti migliori di tutti i conservatori del mondo e quando hanno raggiunto la fine del loro programma di studi in un particolare modo, abbiamo ritenuto che fosse giunto il momento di iniziare l'anno Accademico definito dall'Ordine "Del Nuovo Millennio" con voi 50 virtuosi.

Quindi perché chiamarla Accademia vi starete chiedendo, se non avete più nulla da imparare nel campo della musica? In realtà il nome Accademia è ereditato, l'Ordine non è più una vera e propria scuola come 100, 200 o 300 anni fa. Ma tenete in conto che qui ci sono musicisti, esperti d'acustica, artigiani e tecnici e sono tutti il meglio che si possa trovare su piazza, quindi potrete imparare molto altro sui vostri strumenti o su quelli che non avete potuto o voluto fare al conservatorio per vari motivi.

Ma in primo luogo all'interno dell'Ordine Oscuro avrete totale libera iniziativa. Potrete comporre ciò che vorrete, senza nessun limite o restrizione, potrete formare gruppi, per esempio dei quartetti d'archi o anche dei gruppi moderni, delle band, con cui cimentarvi in tutti i generi, dal jazz al punk rock e l'Ordine saprà come ricompensare ampiamente la vostra bravura.-

Dato che la folla era per lo più composta da adolescenti si sollevarono una miriade di commenti eccitatissimi. Tutti infatti avevano ricevuto la lettere per l'esame appena dolo la conclusione degli studi e avevano immaginato chissà quale noiosissima scuola, certo non un semplice ritrovo di talenti con cui si poteva suonare quello che si voleva!

Komui continuò a sorridere inebriato dall'eccitazione generale, e continuò.

-questo perché sappiamo che ognuno di voi e stato già abbastanza ristretto e limitato nei corsi del conservatorio perché il vostro livello era diventato superiore a quello del vostro maestro, o lo era già. Nell'Ordine Oscuro non ci sono maestri ne studenti, ci sono solo musicisti. Perché per voi il tempo di imparare la musica è finito, l'esame stesso serve per mostrarci che siete già padroni della vostra musica e che avete già creato un vostro stile, perciò questo è il tempo di collaborare con altri maestri di altri tipi di musica, di apprendere gli uni dagli altri e di migliorarvi. L'Ordine esiste per conciliare tutti i vostri stili e per fonderli in un'unica grande melodia perfettamente intonata, proprio come i battiti di un cuore. Infatti lo scopo dell'Ordine Oscuro è quello di formare l'Orchestra del Sacro Cuore e di portare la muica che proviene dal "vostro" cuore in tutto il mondo.-

Nessuno fiatava. Il discorso ispirato di Komui li aveva un po' incoraggiati.

-dopo questa premessa, immagino che vogliate ancora fare l'esame dal fatto che nessuno è scappato via eh? Ahahaha!-

-supervisore…-

-ah-emh. Quindi passo a illustrarvi meglio le modalità della prova.

Nella lettere che vi abbiamo mandato la scorsa primavera…-

Bridget gliela passò all'istante.

-grazie. Vi chiedevamo di portare all'esame il vostro o i vostri strumenti a me no che questi non avessero richieduto un trasporto speciale…. Vi ricordo che verranno esaminati accuratamente dal nostro staff prima dell'esecuzione e ogni modifica che ne cambierà gli standard sarà a vostro discapito. E poi vi è stato chiesto di presentare un brano della durata minima di un minuto composto interamente da voi, se non l'avete già fatto al vostro arrivo consegnatelo al signor Wenham prima di entrare in sala.

Infine c'era scritto che le altre modalità vi sarebbero state riferite all'esame stesso. Ebbene, come già detto voi salirete ad uno ad uno, secondo casuale estrazione, sul palcoscenico, mentre la commissione sarà sui primi spalti.

Vi verrà fatta qualche domanda di routine, giusto per rompere la tensione prima di iniziare, ma nulla di personale. L'esame è formato da tre opzioni: potete scegliere se: primo, eseguire il vostro pezzo, a memoria ovviamente; secondo, eseguire a prima vista un pezzo scelto dalla commissione e terzo, improvvisare un arrangiamento libero sulla base di un pezzo scelto sempre dalla commissione ma con un altro strumento scelto invece da voi.

Chi suona uno strumento avrà una possibilità di scelta su tre, chi ne suona due ne avrà due, chi ne suona tre dovrà abbinare una opzione per ogni strumento, tutto in modo da avere il maggior vantaggio possibile, spero. E a proposito di strumenti usati, mi dispiace per coloro che hanno portato la chitarra classica, acustica o elettrica o il basso che sia, ma non verranno esaminati se questi strumenti non sono l'unico studiato.-

Allora Allen accennò ad alzare la mano per fare la sua domanda ma Cross, intuendo cosa aveva in mente, gli cacciò una gomitata nelle costole che fece piegare in due il ragazzo e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che non ammetteva lamentele.

Komui fece una piccola pausa di modo che il brusio formatosi da questa novità si acquietasse da solo. Fece allora un leggero cenno alla sua segretaria che andò ad un capo del cavo e lo staccò, portandolo dall'altra parte, lasciando libero il passaggio.

-seguitemi prego.- annunciò Komui e si diresse per primo, seguito da Bridget e Reever.

Allen e Cross furono i primi ad avanzare subito, gli altri erano ancora un po' incerti ma tutti alla fine salirono la scalinata con il cuore in gola. Quando varcarono la porta Allen venne invaso dalla luce dei lampadari e si dovette coprire gli occhi con la mano all'inizio, poi piano piano, strabuzzandoli molte volte si abituò al bagliore e potè ammirare la sala.

La porta era stata rialzata quindi potè cogliere tutta la bellezza di quel magnifico estendeva poco più sotto di lui un mare di poltroncine rosse, separate in tre sezioni da due corridoi di marmo. Sul soffitto c'erano un infinità di minuscole stelline argentee brillanti ma ciò che si notava a colpo d'occhio era il vuoto centrale ricoperto di nere e pentagrammi in cui era disegnata un'alta e imponente corona d'oro ricoperta di gemme preziose a forma di note.

L'effetto era di lasciare a bocca aperta chiunque entrasse in quel tempio della musica in cui solo essa era sovrana ed infatti successe circa 50 volte consecutivamente quel giorno.

Komui disse che gli esaminandi si potevano accomodare in un posto a loro piacimento e andò seguito da Cross alla quinta fila davanti al palco, dove c'erano tre uomini e una donna in piedi rivolti a guardare i ragazzi che discutevano la loro disposizione in base alle amicizie o all'umore.

Il primo era molto vecchio, aveva capelli grigi e barba lunghissimi, legati con lo stemma dell'Ordine a forma di fermagli.

Il secondo indossava vestiti malandati e sporchi, aveva un folto cespuglio riccio per capelli e spessi occhiali da vista. Lo stemma stava al posto del crocifisso di un grosso rosario che fungeva da cinta.

La terza era l'unica donna, con il viso ricoperto da una grande cicatrice a forma di X, in parte coperta da un abbondante ciuffo dei capelli color paglia. Lo stemma fermava al centro del collo il foular violetto. Fino a qui l'unica stranezza era la cicatrice fino a quando una minuscola scimmietta dal pelo color crema e gli occhi neri atterrò sulla spalla della donna, che la accarezzò dolcemente mentre quella mostrava i dentini affilatissimi in quello che sembrava un inquietante sorriso di benvenuto.

L'ultimo aveva un'aura talmente bellicosa da far venire i brividi. Muscoloso e di carnagione scura, capigliatura "all back" e vestiti in pelle. Era cieco, non aveva ne iridi ne pupille per cui teneva al fianco il bastone per ciechi, la cui impugnatura era stata forgiata con lo stampo dello stemma dell'Ordine e ai suoi piedi il suo cane guida, un giocoso Rottweiler.

Aspettarono che tutti si fossero seduti per presentarsi.

Allen intanto si era posizionato il più lontano possibile da tutti gli altri, in fondo vicino all'entrata. Guardando avanti notò che il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato prima si era seduto vicino a qualcuno con neri e corti capelli che quando si girò si scoprì essere una ragazza, ma da lontano riuscì solo a distinguere il tratto orientale, cinese se proprio voleva seguire il sesto senso.

"pensavo fosse un tipo associale…" pensò Allen ricordando il tono freddo di Kanda "quella dev'essere la sua ragazza, sembra molto carina…"

Poi tornò a fissare involontariamente la lunga coda di Kanda e appena se ne accorse le guance si tinsero lievemente di rosso e si diede un pugno in testa dandosi del cretino.

Non era più teso ora. Prima l'incontro con quel ragazzo l'aveva portato in una specie di altra dimensione poi Cross l'aveva fatto incavolare e ora la bellezza di quella sala e la stranezza della commissione l'avevano straviato da tutto. Ora era semplicemente eccitato, non vedeva l'ora di salire su quel palco e vedere tutto da lassù, adorava quella vista, quella sensazione di frenetica eccitazione dovuta all'adrenalina del momento.

Dopo qualche secondo in cui Bridget ottenne il silenzio, Komui parlò -ora si presenterà la commissione incaricata di valutarvi.-

E le persone accanto a lui sorrisero inchinandosi.

-sono Kevin Yeegar. Prometto di giudicarvi imparzialmente e sono felice di avere il piacere e l'onore di ascoltare le vostre performance.-

- mi chiamo Froi Tiedoll. Vi auguro buona fortuna e non abbiate timore, è naturale commettere errori in queste occasioni.-

-sono Clou Nine, spero mi farete ascoltare dei veri capolavori e non delle brutte copie di altri maestri, altrimenti vi frusto!- al che, molti ragazzi in sala, avendo ammirando la bellezza mozzafiato della direttrice, pensarono che non sarebbe stato male, essere frustati da una donna simile…

-Winters Sokaro, vedete di non farmi diventare sordo entro la fine della prova, o consideratevi già carne morta! Ahahahahahah!- La risata smodata del direttore risuonò in tutta la sala senza accogliere assensi. Tutti pensarono che fosse uno psicopatico.

-Cross Marian. Se mi sentite russare, non fermatevi e continuate a suonare. Il primo che mi sveglia lo sbatto fuori all'istante!- Ma a questo seguirono i calci di Cloud, Froi e Komui. (Sokaro stava ancora ridendo a squarciagola e Yeegar era troppo avanti con gli anni per questi movimenti da giovincelli.)

Allen si nascose il viso tra le mani. Il suo maestro sapeva fare solo il lavativo in qualunque occasione… Però intanto l'atmosfera generale era cambiata. Se prima nell'ingresso la tensione, il nervosismo e la paura regnavano sovrane, ora erano già un ricordo. In fondo i direttori li avevano incoraggiati e rassicurati, anche se ognuno a suo modo. Ora il morale era più alto e rilassato. Vennero messi via santini, rosari, incensi, vecchi portafortuna e l'idea di tornare a casa divenne una battuta da dire agli amici.

Mentre i direttori, soddisfatti, si sedettero per sistemare tutte le loro scartoffie, Bridget si alzò tenendo un sacchetto bene in vista. Stava per cominciare. Con il viso rivolto al pubblico affondò la mano e la ritrasse con un foglietto leggendo a gran voce.

-per primo: Kanda Yuu.- Subito il ragazzo con cui Allen aveva parlato si alzò e come lui Tiedoll.

I presenti rimasero sorpresi. Da una parte il ragazzo con due grosse valigie che si dirigeva sul palco, dall'altra il direttore che si faceva strada tra i suoi colleghi per andare nella direzione opposta e si accomodò in penultima fila, poco lontano dal bianco che non venne neanche notato.

Allen dopo aver formulato la propria ipotesi si ridestò e tirò fuori in fretta il proprio diario-agenda dove scrisse con foga il nome "Kanda Yuu". Non si spiegava neanche lui perché, sentiva che doveva farlo altrimenti se lo sarebbe dimenticato e quando tornò a guardare Kanda era lì sul palco a preparare i suoi due timpani e i battiti del suo cuore cominciarono ad accelerare leggermente.

Scambiate qualche parole di saluto e routine con i direttori, si venne a sapere che suonava i timpani (da due a cinque), lo jambè e la batteria. Avrebbe fatto il suo brano con i timpani, la prima vista con la batteria e un pezzo per jambè con qualcun altro, una chitarra (preferibilmente) acustica.

Alla domanda di Bridget di chi si voleva offrire per suonare con Kanda si alzò immantinente la ragazza seduta accanto a lui.

"Confermato. E' la sua ragazza." Ammise tristemente Allen che ora potè guardarla meglio. Era snella e minuta, doveva avere un paio di anni meno di lui. Indossava una maglietta con una strana scritta in cinese… jeans chiari a sigaretta, ai piedi un paio di ballerine viola e alle caviglie un paio di bracciali scarlatti. L'espressione gentile e disponibile le conferiva una giustificata aura di simpatia.

Una volta sul palco scambiò qualche battuta con Kanda e poi si sistemò in fondo al palco a leggere per conto suo lo spartito, accanto a Reever che salutò amichevolmente.

Kanda prima di iniziare percorse con lo sguardo la platea fino a incontrare quello argenteo di Allen che appena se ne accorse fece un salto di tre metri sulla poltrona, incerto e imbarazzato, ma subito dopo agitò tutto contento una mano verso Kanda gridando con il labiale "buona fortuna!".

"peggio di un marmocchio il primo giorno di scuola…" pensò divertito Kanda.

Poi si inchinò cortesemente al pubblico e iniziò.

Prima di tutto battè un colpo fortissimo e fece fare un salto a tutti, giusto per creare iniziò davvero.

[Sadame – X de Clamp] (primi 50 secondi)

Battè prima un colpo, poi l'altro, poi un rullo su entrambi, infine uno stacco cadenzato: una volta il primo, una volta il secondo e continuò così, dal pianissimo iniziale, crescendo e arrivando a colpire con poca forza le membrane cambiò il ritmo, l'inizio sempre alternato, poi rullava su un solo timpano e con l'altro dei colpi centrati e mai uguali, per passare da tre a due tempi, come in un conto alla rovescia, sempre crescendo e accelerando, quando arrivò all'unico tempo in cui rullò con entrambe le mazzette su un timpano e a scatti ne spostava una per tenere sotto controllo il tempo.

Il ritmo sembrava un giocattolo nelle sue mani veloci, lo manipolava a suo piacimento ma allo stesso tempo lo rispettava fedelmente. Il pavimento iniziò a tremare quando Kanda iniziò a imprimere più forza, dato che l'acustica era perfetta neanche un battito andava perso nell'eco ma entrava risuonando nella cassa toracica di ognuno dei presenti.

Allen temeva che il suo cuore sarebbe imploso da un momento all'altro. Già batteva più forte del solito per conto suo ma ora sembrava che Kanda stesse suonando nel suo cuore, da quanto chiaramente lo sentiva in petto.

Alla fine Kanda arrivò al culmine della forza dei battiti con la rullata finale e concluse con un ultimo, possente battito. Per tutta la durata della sua esibizione la sua espressione non mutò di una virgola. Impassibile.

Dopo quel momento in cui l'ultima rullata era andata a tempo con il suo cuore, Allen non badò più alla timidezza e dall'ultima fila partì un fragorosissimo applauso. Tutti si voltarono, ovviamente, e Kanda nel suo respiro leggermente irregolare alzò lo sguardo per puntarlo su di lui.

Allen si pietrificò. Solo ora si rendeva conto che era l'unico. Pregò subito di poter sprofondare nella fossa più profonda del mondo per non tornare più in superficie ma quando smise si accorse che non era solo. Dalla penultima fila, a pochi metri da lui, Tiedoll applaudiva goffamente e neanche troppo forte nel suo concerto di singhiozzi commossi e il ragazzo, rincuorato da quello riprese più forte di prima, facendosi un gran male alle mani, colmo d'ammirazione, tutto sorridente.

Kanda si limitò a inchinarsi imprecando sottovoce in giapponese contro quei due iper-sensibili, esibizionisti, mentecatti lì in fondo.

[Drum Machine - Tokyo Plastic]

Il brano a prima vista per batteria, come constatarono tutti i batteristi del pubblico era difficilissimo. Ma Kanda lo eseguì con la caratteristica precisione, puntuale e sicuro.

Mentre i batteristi si univano, ancora increduli, all'applauso dell'ultima fila, la ragazza con la chitarra e Kanda si sistemarono su due sedie, bisbigliando velocemente qualche arrangiamento, qualche consiglio, ecc.

[Life – Yui] (Bleach, ending n. 5)

Allen si sorprese della bravura della ragazza, che conoscesse già la canzone? Ma se aveva visto gli accordi da pochi minuti era incredibilmente sciolta e sicura.

Dopo una ventina di secondi i batteristi presenti iniziarono a fare spaventanti commenti tipo –e se questa è la base dove inserire il tamburo?- oppure –secondo me si sono sbagliati, ora gli cambiano spartito.-

Ma dopo poco più di mezzo minuto Kanda che finora era stato in contemplazione della chitarra della sua amica (o sua ragazza non era chiaro), le sfiorò la spalla per attirare la sua attenzione e le fece gesto di ricominciare tra lo sbigottimento generale. Lei obbedì sorridendo e stavolta Kanda si inserì quasi subito tra gli allegri accordi con i suoi battiti veloci e mirati, movimentando ulteriormente la melodia. Sembrava normale routine per lui, inventare nota dopo nota così su due piedi.

La melodia alla fine diventò una vera e propria canzone perché lui continuò a fare cenni alla ragazza per ripetere passaggi, modificarne altri, aggiungere e togliere pause finché tre minuti e mezzo dopo fu soddisfatto delle sue mani color magenta e quasi tutti applaudirono stavolta, tra le grida incitanti provenienti dai due invasati dell'ultima…

Il secondo fu Daisya Barry, proveniente dalla Turchia. Emo più che mai, perfino nel suo pezzo con la tromba bassa.

Il terzo, un rumeno di nobile famiglia, Aleister Crowley III andò sul palco dimenticandosi lo strumento tra le risa sguaiate dei candidati. Sembrava un uomo senza spina dorsale ma appena passò l'arco sul suo contrabbasso diventò tutt'altro.

[still. doll. – Kanon Wakeshima] (Vampire Knight ending n. 1)

Il suo aspetto all'antica, la sua nuova, inaspettata aura oscura e il suo brano stile horror lo resero talmente terrificante che in un attimo tutti indovinarono il suo nome d'arte: "Vampiro".

La quarta, Mirando Lotto, sembrava tutto tranne tedesca, di solito i tedeschi hanno maniere ferme e carattere forte, lei tutto il contrario, era la personificazione dell'insicurezza, della timidezza e della conseguente goffaggine e poco ci mancò che non si ruppe una gamba inciampando nel nulla più assoluto proprio in mezzo al palco…

[Swan Lake. Scene – Tchaikovsky]

Le ci vollero molti profondi respiri e i ricordi dell'iper praticato yoga perché iniziasse e contrariamente a tutte le aspettative non sbagliò una nota della sua composizione squisitamente armoniosa.

Il quinto fu un tibetano, Shi Fu. Un tipo molto metodico e analitico, questo si capì dalle note alte e risolute proveniente dal suo violino.

La sesta fu la donna seduta accanto a Crowley, non a caso sua moglie, Eliade Rondilleu, in tutta la sua bellezza parigina. Il suo brano con la viola fu talmente trascinante e sensuale che molti le implorarono a gran voce il bis ma bastò uno sguardo omicida del marito "vampiro" per raggelare i bollenti spiriti presenti in sala.

Il settimo, Chaoji Han proveniva dalla Birmania. Un uomo onesto, giusto e con un forte sentimento bhuddista che lo portava a procedere con placida risoluzione. Da come impugnava il fagotto si notavano subito i bracciali d'oro massiccio intarsiato ai polsi brillare di una particolare luce soprannaturale, solo per lui…

Il suo pezzo iniziò molto lentamente, quasi indeciso se continuare o no e finì con un serie di scale a pieni polmoni.

Di certo con lui le potenzialità del fagotto non andavano sprecate.

L'ottava era la ragazza cinese (di Pechino) sospettata da un certo moyashi di essere in rapporti più che stretti con Kanda… Non le si poteva certo negare che di essere molto carina ed aggraziata.

Di corporatura esile, occhi viola, capelli neri molto corti. Non ancora del tutto formata fisicamente aveva invece uno spiccato sesto senso femminile e quella formula di eleganza, intelligenza e gentilezza propria della donna; quindi molto matura per la sua età perchè aveva, strano a vedersi, 19 anni, poco più vecchia di Allen quindi.

Stavolta fu il turno di Komui di alzarsi e andare in ultima fila. Il direttore d'orchestra sorrise ad Allen chiedendogli il posto accanto a lui, il quale accettò di buon grado dato che gli stava già simpatico. Ora che lo vedeva da vicino gli sembrava che avesse gli stessi occhi della ragazza e anche lo stesso sorriso…

Infatti pochi secondi dopo scoprì che lei era sua sorella minore, Linali Li.

Il suo flauto traverso tirato perfettamente a lucido mandava bagliori dorati tutt'intorno, rendendola se possibile, ancora più graziosa. Qualcuno tra il pubblico si innamorò e Cross si ridestò dal suo torpore e Allen fu shoccato dal trovare Komui davanti la porta, cioè nella posizione più centrale possibile, munito di videocamera professionale completa di cavalletto tirato fuori da dio-solo-sa-dove, radioso di compiacenza fraterna.

Linali invece di iniziare andò giù dalla commissione e discusse con la direttrice Cloud tra la curiosità generale. Dopodichè quest'ultima andò a posizionarsi all'enorme arpa posta sul palco, svelando quindi il mistero sullo strumento dell'affascinante direttrice e dopo una pausa in cui discussero le modalità dell'avvenimento, iniziarono.

[Concerto per flauto e arpa in do maggiore K299 – Mozart]

Cloud cominciò a pizzicare debolmente le corde, creando una lenta e soffusa introduzione in cui Linali seppe calarsi in perfetta sintonia con il ritmo della direttrice.

Erano due melodie diverse, Cloud suonava continuamente e con ritmo abbastanza omogeneo.

Come una pioggia che a volte viene interrotta da qualche raggio di sole così lei si lasciava alternare ai virtuosi assoli del flauto traverso della ragazza che seguiva invece un ritmo più rilassato ma alternato, a volte tenendo in sospeso la nota, altre giocherellandoci in un veloce trillo, il tutto dondolandosi da destra a sinistra con il variare dell'altezza delle note, molleggiandosi con le gambe come Cloud dondolava aritmicamente avanti e indietro le bionde ciocche.

Insieme diedero vita al più soave dei duetti, impossibile dire chi risplendeva di più in quella sinfonia di bellezza e dolcezza. Inutile dire che al termine della lunga composizione il pubblico sia maschile che femminile esplose in un animatissimo applauso perché chi prima non si era innamorato di Linali ora lo era di Cloud. E dall'ultima fila vennero addirittura lanciati numerosi fiori per una certa adorabile sorellina da un certo assatanato fratellone iper-commosso.

Il nono era il vicino di Shi Fu, cioè Li Kei, di Hong Kong.

Aspetto sbarazzino da cui non si capiva bene se era un teppista o un bravo ragazzo, con i suoi modi molto aperti e spontanei, quasi spericolati. Il suo pezzo al violoncello fu tra i più allegri, scherzava con le note nei suoi numerosi crescendo.

Piccola parentesi tecnica:

L'esame permetteva ai gemelli e ai fratelli in generale di esibirsi come duetto se si erano iscritti insieme.

Al decimo posto fu estratto Dopp.

I fratelli Dopp erano due persone estremamente…particolari. In molti sensi. Ciò che saltava subito alla vista era la loro obesità, detto così perché "palesemente robusti" o "molto grossi" non rendevano assolutamente l'idea. Con loro bisognava essere oggettivi, erano "leggermente" obesi.

Avevano carnagione scura, color cioccolato al latte, ed erano provenienti dal Brasile e tutta la parte superiore del volto, occhi compresi, era prigioniera di un berretto di pail con copri-orecchie per il minore (da cui spuntavano trecce piene di perline e che sembrava più… in carne del maggiore, più alto) e un altro fatto con un foular colorato per il maggiore (da cui spuntavano ciocche marrone chiaro).

Quando, sotto richiesta dei direttori se li tolsero, si scoprì, nel più totale shock che il minore era in realtà una_ lei_, Kate Dopp (23 anni)! Mentre il maggiore, Tapp Dopp (20), fortunatamente rimase un _lui_… I loro caratteri erano opposti e ciò si sentì distintamente nel duetto, in cui, seppure in perfetta sincronia, suonavano musiche diverse.

Tapp suonava il suo trombone con ritmo lento, strascicato e con pochi salti d'altezza nella composizione e Kate con ritmo allegretto, frizzante, anche se dirlo di una tuba sembra impossibile e più di tutto ci si meravigliò della potenza e resistenza polmonare dei due, che riuscivano a tenere la note per dei minuti interi!

L'undecisima era la ragazza seduta tra Li Kei e Shi fu, Lou Fa. Anche lei cinese, di Shanghai.

Le forme affusolate la facevano sembrare più piccola dei suoi 17 anni ma era anche colpa degli abiti stretti e lunghissimi. Infatti le maniche più e più volte rivoltate le coprivano quasi del tutto la mano, il vestito era dovuto essere stato appuntato alla vita da una spilla altrimenti chissà fin dove sarebbe arrivato, mentre le gambe erano state rinchiuse in calzettoni che sembravano più delle calze autoreggenti dato che arrivavano fino dove occhio non poteva arrivare, cioè fin sotto la gonna in stile scozzese. La poveretta dovette aspettare timidamente che Cloud svegliasse Cross perché com'era successo nel caso di Linale voleva domandargli se…

-non sei ancora una donna ma vai bene lo stesso…. Allora? Lasciamo questa rottura di esame e usciamo a berci qualcosa?- disse lui con un sogghigno sornione molto poco raccomandabile.

La risposta non dovette darla, per fortuna. Cloud, Froi e Komui furono più veloci e lo calciarono senza pietà fuori dalla fila, da cui si rialzò ancora assonnato brontolando irriferibili imprecazioni contro il suo lavoro per poi dirigersi con una paonazza Lou sul palco.

Tutti pensarono a che razza di individuo si ritrovavano come direttore d'orchestra, anche se si rimangiarono tutto appena iniziò a toccare le note del nero piano a coda.

[Concerto per clarinetto k 622 allegro – Mozart]

Anche Lou non potè fare a meno di dimenticarsi di iniziare e rimase a fissare quella figura ritta davanti la tastiera che cambiava continuamente forma sotto le virtuose dita di Cross che faceva dondolare appena le ciocche rosse. Il motivetto da lui inventato rimandava a quello che la ragazza aveva composto in mesi di tentativi. E dire che gli aveva accennato solo qualche accordo! (per vendetta all'imbarazzo di prima ovviamente)..

Ma ormai quell'uomo era diventato l'incarnazione del virtuosismo e dell'attrazione maschile, in quell'imponente e maestosa aura rossa che emanava. Sentimento largamente condiviso dal resto del pubblico femminile, del resto. E Allen si ricordò il motivo per cui sopportava Cross come maestro. Era il migliore pianista che conoscesse, forse in tutto il mondo, anche se Cross non aveva voglia di mostrarlo, lui lo sapeva perfettamente.

Quando Lou si accorse che il direttore la guardava sott'occhi, segno che stava ripetendo l'introduzione per lei, si riprese mentalmente e partì in un motivetto abbastanza carino, ricco di scale contralte velocissime, creava una piacevole atmosfera esotica; poi riprendeva il motivo, lo variava di tonalità e di velocità, ripeteva questo e quel passaggio ampliandolo, sempre fedele al suo carattere sognante e allo sfondo ritmante di Cross che dirompeva nelle piccole pause in cui lei doveva controllare la respirazione, ricostruendo il motivetto con abilità e adattamento straordinarie.

Al termine lei si inchinò profondamente e gli sorrise talmente radiosa che lui rimase stupito e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu scompigliarle i capelli raccolti nelle due lunghe trecce prima di andarsene. Anche Cloud dal suo posto sospirò soddisfatta di non aver dovuto lanciare la scimmietta Lau Shimin dietro al libertino per riportarlo all'ordine.

Il dodicesimo, un diciottenne di Chicago, Johnny Gill, doveva avere qualche problema a livello celebrale perché si era seduto, a quanto pare volontariamente, TRA i fratelli Dopp quindi prima di uscire dal suo posto faticò un bel po'. Il suo pezzo con la viola connotò un enorme impegno compositivo con un'acuta concentrazione per ottenere il miglior risultato consentitogli e riuscì ad utilizzare tutte le scale della viola con il suo motivo andante.

Alla fine i fratelli Dopp furono i primi a saltare in piedi gridando elogi e fu nuovamente confermata la loro notevole capacità polmonare….

Quando Bridget chiamò il tredicesimo Allen schizzò via dallo spavento perché gli passò accanto un ragazzo che, apparentemente, era rimasto a ridosso della parete contrariamente a tutti gli altri, che però lui non aveva assolutamente notato, neanche _avvertito_ e questo lo spaventava a morte. Lui poteva dirsi un ragazzo con ottimi riflessi e un ancor più ottimo sesto senso per i pericoli (e pessimo senso dell'orientamento) ma la presenza dietro di lui di quel ragazzo aveva iniziato a sentirla solo quando gli passò accanto, quasi sfiorandolo. Pessimo segno.

Un ragazzo sulla ventina, di due spanne più alto, robusto (nel senso muscoloso), spalle larghe e postura drittissima, tanto che il bianco si chiese se fosse di granito. Portava i capelli biondo chiaro in una lunga treccia dandogli un piccolissimo tocco femminile e tra la frangia, al centro della fronte si scorgevano due puntini argentati in linea retta al centro della fronte, (piercing?). E aveva la più accigliata espressione che avesse mai visto! Neanche il suo scorbutico maestro nei suoi giorni storti sembrava più incavolato di lui!

Comunque non era rabbia, si vedeva che era profonda irritazione e disapprovazione verso tutto e tutti e per di più teneva sempre uno sguardo indagatorio e diffidente e un passo da soldato. Tiratissimo nel suo completo verde bottiglia, con camicia e gilet, come Allen.

Howard Link. Irlandese. Di Dublino. Centro. Reso visibile dal fermaglio della treccia, una serie di croci tempestate di diamanti che avevano la scritta "GOD" su ognuna.

Come già detto, di Dublino. Centro.

A completare il tutto uno tra gli strumenti più strani che la modernità abbia partorito, il violino elettrico. Il più forte timbro che non necessita di amplificatore.

[Concerto per violino in do maggiore, op. 35 canzonetta andante – Tchaikovsky]

Se avesse venduto il suo pezzo come colonna sonora di un _noir, _avrebbe fatto milioni. Era una musica talmente struggente, dalle note così strascicate, quasi non volessero o non potessero uscire dal violino che se lo si avesse messo a suonare in un funerale sarebbero annegati tutti in una valle di lacrime. Infatti qualche ragazza e donna (Miranda in pole position) scoppiò in lacrime dopo i primi venti secondi.

E' difficile descrivere il modo in cui le note erano collegate perché sembrava non lo fossero. Sembrava stesse sbagliando interi righi e tutti i violinisti presenti si vergognarono per lui. I momenti "normali" di tono erano rarissimi e fatti in piano.

Mano a mano che le note si distorcevano entrava in forte e allora era una lotta: starlo ad ascoltare fiduciosi che le orecchie avrebbero retto per conto loro o tapparsele il più ermeticamente possibile. Kanda arrivò a pensare che se ci fosse stato lì Marie, sarebbe schiattato in un battito di ciglia, o come minimo sarebbero diventato sordo.

Allen era invece immerso nei ricordi di un film noir visto da piccolo, ma la pellicola era così antica che si sentiva male, soprattutto la musica. Lui in quei momenti si tappava le orecchie forte forte perché sembrava che qualcuno stesse torturando i suoni, ma Mana gli avrebbe fatto togliere le mani, dicendogli che quella musica era come un cucciolo ferito e sofferente e che doveva ascoltarla attentamente per farle passare il dolore e in effetti progressivamente Allen avrebbe iniziato a provare sempre meno fastidio, lasciando abituare l'udito. Quindi Allen fu uno dei pochissimi che ascoltò Link fino in fondo e con attenzione e fu decisamente l'unico ad applaudirlo.

Era ancora immerso nel ricordo di Mana che quando Bridget esclamò

-quattordicesimo: Allen Walker!-

Lui credette di aver capito male e si guardò in giro cercando chi si sarebbe alzato. Ma poi vide che Cross si era alzato e si stava spostando lateralmente perciò era arrivato il suo turno. Riordinò in fretta e furia le idee e si mosse verso il palco. Naturalmente ogni paio d'occhi che si posavano su di lui erano il ritratto del ribrezzo, dello schifo, e così via.

Così lui si sforzò di guardare un solo punto fisso che guarda caso fu la lunga coda corvina di Kanda. Solo quando arrivò all'altezza della sua fila si lanciarono un repentino sguardo.

Avanti a sé vide Link che scendeva, anzi no, che era fermo all'ultimo gradino del palco, bloccandogli il passaggio, così dovette fermarsi. Per un interminabile secondo si fissarono negli occhi dell'altro. Link lo scrutava, squadrava, misurava, analizzandolo, come fa un ricercatore di fronte ad un fenomeno sconosciuto ed Allen stava semplicemente lì, confuso, non sapendo che fare ne pensare. Perché Link era il primo in assoluto a guardarlo così la prima volta, senza mostrare (e forse avere) il minimo stupore, ne tantomeno ribrezzo. Improvvisamente l'altro sembrò aver raccolto abbastanza misurazioni e sempre più accigliato se ne andò.

"quant'è alto questo palco… neanche quello di Vienna è tanto alto. O forse è una mia impressione?" pensò il ragazzo salendo i gradini. Tutt'intorno a lui c'erano tutti gli strumenti d'orchestra e molti altri che aveva già visto nei suoi viaggi con Cross. Quando si voltò verso la commissione si accorse che Cross era rimasto lì, qualche poltrona di fianco alla precedente e lo guardava, anzi lo fissava con un bagliore preoccupato ed ansioso negli occhi che mandava brividi gelati lungo la schiena dell'adolescente.

-che piacere averla qui oggi signor Walker!- esclamò radioso Komui.

-che onore!- lo corresse Yeegar ancora più radioso

-eh?-

-la tua fama ti precede, sai? In fondo sei l'unico essere umano su questa terra ad essere sopravvissuto come allievo di Marian Cross per più di tre anni!- scherzò Sokaro lasciando presto perdere le formalità. Allen si rese conto solo ora che nessun direttore aveva dato segno di ribrezzo alle sue deformità fisiche. Cross glielo aveva accennato in effetti qualche giorno prima ma lui non gli aveva creduto. Comunque gli stavano già simpatici. Cloud con quella cicatrice, Sokaro con quegli occhi con cui non rischiava figuracce e il direttore Yeegar…

-allora come sta signor Walker? Spero non sia cambiato dall'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati.-

-come conosce Walker?-

-vede signorina Nine, Walker e Cross passarono un mese nel conservatorio di Stoccolma per un concerto un paio d'anni fa dove io ho la mia abituale cattedra e mi pare che un mio collega avesse scritto una lettera di raccomandazione…-

-eccola direttore Yeegar- fece prontamente Bridget.

-ma sei hai studiato solo un mese a Stoccolma, che ci fai qui?- sbottò Sokaro.

-direttore, negli scorsi tre anni il mio maestro mi fa portato in tournee in tutto il mondo ad apparire nei concerti così ho studiato nelle più grandi capitali di Europa, America, Oceania e Asia.-

-su, Sokaro, non ti ricordi che avevamo parlato di quel candidato con una montagna di lettere di

raccomandazione?- domandò Cloud.

-ah è lui? Quante erano?-

-33 direttore.- rispose Bridget.

Un mormorio stupefatto si alzò nella sala e più o meno tutti tentarono di rintracciare una testa bianca e una rossa nei loro ricordi del conservatorio mentre i direttori si passavano le lettere borbottando nomi di capitali.

-Walker.- iniziò Tiedoll

-qui vedo lettere per pianoforte, organo, celeste, clavicembalo, addirittura harmonium, ma ho paura che non abbiamo abbastanza possibilità eh?- scherzò Tiedoll, il suo sguardo scorniciato da profonde occhiaie era straordinariamente rilassante.

"acc… se il maestro non mi avesse fermato gliel'avrei chiesto a Komui prima come fare per questo…" pensò preoccupato Allen

-il fatto è che mi piacciono molto gli strumenti a tastiera…- mentì.

Cloud lo guardò dubbiosa -e come ha fatto a imparare tutti questi strumenti a livello da esibirsi in concerto così in fretta? Quanti anni ha signor Walker?-

-18 a natale. In realtà ho ricevuto le basi del pianoforte dal mio primo padre adottivo e con gli altri strumenti uso lo stesso metodo. Però se verrò accettato all'Ordine spero di iniziare a studiare seriamente l'organo.-

-un genio del piano, insomma.- sorrise Komui a cui Allen rispose di buon grado

-primo padre adottivo?-

-si. Dopo la sua scomparsa il maestro Cross dovette adottarmi per portarmi all'estero.- La notizia fu un totale shock per i direttori. Allen invece credeva che il maestro lo aveva già detto almeno a loro invece a quanto pare se ne doveva essere dimenticato o qualcosa simile!

-Cross!- gridarono all'unisono, shokkati per il fatto che legalmente Cross aveva un figlio e non ne erano neanche vagamente stati informati.

-appena ci siamo rivisti mi avete detto che non si poteva parlare dei candidati entro tre mesi dall'esame.- fece quello

-avevi a disposizione tre anni!- gridò Cloud lanciandogli infervorata Lau Shimin. Quando la scimmietta lo ebbe torturato abbastanza la richiamò e ripresero. Raggiunsero l'accordo di far fare ad Allen il suo brano per piano e basta. Lui fu contentissimo, proprio quello che voleva.

-prima di iniziare signor Walker.- disse pacatamente Komui. –le devo chiedere di togliersi i guanti, lei capisce…-

-oh… ok.-

Si tolse il destro senza problemi e si tolse il sinistro con riluttanza perché nascondeva lo strato di bende che ricopriva l'intero braccio, dalla spalla all'intera mano. La commissione si stupì e se ne imbarazzò e nella sala si diffusero bisbigliati commenti.

Anche Allen era paonazzo dall'imbarazzo e con la voce tremante. -queste non posso toglierle, sono spiacente.-

-non fa nulla, anzi ci scusi.- rispose Yeegar dispiaciuto.

Allen, una volta sedutosi a quel lucidissimo pianoforte a coda dovette respirare a fondo molte volte per fermare il tremito della mano destra.

[improvviso fantasia, op 66 – Chopin]

Fu un inizio estremamente repentino, uno di quei "giochi di tastiera" come gli piaceva chiamarli con cui passava ripassava più volte i tasti cromatici a tutta velocità giusto per sciogliere le dita. Come sempre fu la mano sinistra a reggere il gioco, molto più sicura e a tempo della destra. (alle bende non veniva neppure dato il tempo di pensare di incastrarsi tra i tasti) Per questo doveva sempre suonare con le braccia incrociate, la destra si limitava più che altro a tenere il ritmo e formare il sottofondo con le ottave gravi.

Quando si ritenne abbastanza rilassato incominciò a leggere la musica che vedeva vorticare nella sua mente. Infatti lui, a differenza di tutti gli altri, non aveva composto nulla per l'occasione. A lui piaceva suonare i motivetti che gli avevano ispirato le stupende città in cui era stato, scrivendo la musica solo dopo averla già suonata spontaneamente, ma in occasioni importanti come questa doveva sottostare allo spartito che girava concentrico come una girandola nel vuoto della sua mente.

Odiava farlo.

Dover lasciare la guida a qualcun altro, anche se quella musica veniva dal profondo della sua anima sapeva bene che era stata "arrangiata" dalla sua mente, come una ballerina danza la sua musica preferita ma viene guidata dal cavaliere in un modo che odia profondamente ma che deve seguire perché non può mica ballare da sola! Lui suonava la sua musica ma scritta da qualcun altro, così come la sua mano destra doveva stare al passo della sinistra. Per questo si allenava più che poteva, per abituare una mano al ritmo infinitamente più avanzato dell'altra.

Appena lo spartito nella sua mente si infittì di note, riprese a scorrere la tastiera col suo usuale tocco d'angelo, appena accennato perchè più che premere, accarezzava i tasti, aleggiando sopra di loro come un'ombra sul suolo. Sembrava piegarli più col pensiero che con le dita, talmente veloci da non potere essere inseguite con lo sguardo. In questo non aveva bisogno di allenamenti, era una dote di famiglia.

"ops. Quello era un re normale, no diesis." Si disse maledicendo quella dannata tastiera "al contrario". Non era abituato al fatto che i diesis/bemolle fossero neri mentre le altre note fossero bianche. Lo confondeva all'inverosimile. Per fortuna si era sempre portato il pianoforte di famiglia in giro per il mondo altrimenti tutte le sue esibizioni sarebbero risultate un fiasco totale. Così in segno di protesta chiuse gli occhi e per sfogarsi si spostò ai toni più bassi e accentuò la forza impressa, col risultato di un fortissimo in cui i giochi di tastiera divennero il sottofondo.

Quando raggiunse la fine della tastiera si era calmato abbastanza, così creò un ponte alternato per raggiungere la pacifica fine che doveva fare.

Nella sala era il silenzio più assoluto. Tutti i volti erano il ritratto per più sincero stupore e non ci fu mano che accennò a muoversi per applaudire. Ad Allen partì il cuore all'impazzata, credeva di aver fatto talmente schifo da non meritare neanche un piccolo applauso di consolazione, così si alzò facendo meno movimenti possibili e si inchinò.

A quel punto sentì un pesante battere di mani dal fondo della sala. Non era un battito squillante e veloce come quello di un adolescente, era quello di adulto ma notò con sconforto che nessun altro lo seguì e sospirò.

Una voce lo distolse dallo sconforto, quella di Komui, tremante.

-E' un onore averla qui. Benvenuto, ispettore Leverrier.-

**(1)**

al momento della scrittura di questo cognome sapevo da dove l'ho preso. ora no. sono spiacente. -.-


	7. Esame Fa Sempre Rima Con Incubo

**DISCLAIMER: -Man è di proprietà esclusiva di Katsura Hoshino.**

**7. ESAME FA SEMPRE RIMA CON INCUBO**

L'ispettore Leverrier**(1)** era un uomo sulla quarantina, basso per la sua età, dal corpo robusto e squadrato, anche lui stava dritto come un manico di scopa, più di Link. teneva gli ispidi e corti capelli tirati all'indietro e aveva dei piccoli baffi. Si vedeva che la sua espressione distesa e benevola era falsa perché le sue sopracciglia, tirate in un angolo pericolosamente acuto sopra il naso, erano minacciose quanto la lingua biforcuta di un cobra.

Allen giurò che in vita sua non avrebbe mai visto una persona con le sopracciglia più corrucciate e lo sguardo più truce! Sorriso da angelo e sguardo da diavolo, per riassumere con poche parole.

La tiratissima uniforme verde scuro di quest'omone aveva come primo bottone un grosso stemma dell'Ordine in adamantino nero. La prima reazione fu quella, simultanea di Komui e Bridget che scattarono in piedi, poi i direttori si piegarono in un educato inchino, chi più, chi meno..

-E' un onore averla qui. Benvenuto, ispettore Leverrier.- disse il supervisore umilmente.

Ma lo sguardo di Leverrier intanto era puntato su Allen e non aveva intenzione di distoglierlo. -Allen Walker.- pronunciò chiaramente dal fondo della sala, ben udibile da tutti. -18 anni a Natale. Adottato a 3 anni da una delle famiglie più antiche e nobili d'Inghilterra. Penso tu abbia passato una splendida infanzia viaggiando con tuo "padre" per l'Europa, se non sbaglio era un clown molto amato…- continuò pensieroso l'ispettore.

Allen impallidì in un batter d'occhio. Questo non voleva dire nulla di buono. Se continuava così… e infatti..

-ma 3 anni fa un misterioso incendio distrusse la villa in Lake District**(2),** in cui morì il più brillante pianista del suo tempo, anche se il mondo non lo riconobbe e di cui sei l'unico superstite in una strage di più di trenta persone. E mentre i tuoi parenti decidevano cosa fare di te, guarda caso Cross Marian, caro amico dei Walker, tagliò tutti i ponti con l'Ordine Oscuro e partì in un improvvisa, ingiustificata e interminabile tournee. Ed ora cosa scopro?- fece quello sarcastico rivolto a Cross -L'hai adottato e ne sei diventato il mentore? E non ti è venuto in mente di comunicare questo piccolo particolare "di poca importanza" all'Ordine? Eh, direttore Cross?-

Dalla poltrona del nominato, nel silenzio più tombale, salì un profondo russare…

-CROSS!- urlarono tutti. Dai direttori, agli esaminandi. Gocce fredde scesero su Allen e sull'ispettore.

-ahh non rompermi Leverrier. Diciamo che mi è passato di mente…- bofonchiò Cross. Dall'altra parte il volto del francese si oscurò del tutto. Un crotalo in procinto di attaccare era meno minaccioso.

-e te la puoi cavare così solo grazie alla tua posizione…- poi tornò a guardare Allen e sorrise malignamente. -e poi anche grazie al fatto che ci hai portato l'ultimo discendente della Sindrome…- A quelle parole Cross si rizzò sulla poltrona, stacco la mano dal mento e spalancò gli occhi, cosa che non mancò di far piacere all'ispettore.

Tra i direttori, anch'essi stupiti, iniziò un sussurrato ma animato discorso e Allen iniziò a tremare.

"ora capisco perché prima il maestro era così nervoso! Aveva sentito la presenza di quest'uomo che sa tutte queste cose di me. L'Ordine è venuto a sapere che ho la Sindrome prima della mia completa iscrizione e ciò ribalta la situazione! Non avrebbero dovuto sapere niente! E il maestro non mi ha neanche detto cosa fare in caso…"

-Allora che ne dici di mostrarla apertamente, Walker?-

"Appunto!"

-Leverrier!- iniziò Cross infervorato ma Komui fu più veloce.

-un momento ispettore. Noi non ne siamo stati informati. Non può venire qui e dire tutto questo davanti a tutti senza avercene parlato e senza nessuna prova!-

-non ne avete già avuto prova? Guardate le lettere di raccomandazione, tutti quegli strumenti a tastiera…. Poter suonare tutti gli strumenti a tastiera cromatica è una caratteristica della Sindrome."

-E' anche la caratteristica fondamentale dei maledetti geni della musica se è per quello!- intervenne Sokaro stizzito.

-allora dategli un qualsiasi spartito da suonare, anche il più elementare e non lo suonerà. Chi ha la Sindrome non sa leggere ne scrivere la scrittura musicale tradizionale. A questo proposito, che composizione avete ricevuto dal candidato?-

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio e infine Yeegar con tono molto fermo ma in fondo stizzito quanto Sokaro si fece avanti.

-nessuno. Dato che il signor Walker non ha mai frequentato un corso ufficiale avevamo deciso di verificare l'originalità della composizione in seguito.-

Allen tra sé, ringraziò di cuore il vecchio direttore.

-non è una motivazione valida, dovevate seguire il regolamento.-

-ha ragione. Ma la lettera di iscrizione per lui era arrivata dalle alte sfere; poiché ne venimmo a conoscenza all'ultimo momento, (e anche lei a quanto pare,) così spinti dalle numerose lettere di raccomandazione abbiamo lasciato carta bianca all'esaminando.-

Leverrier digrignò rabbiosamente i denti. Yeegar aveva appena sottolineato la posizione dell'ispettore, non abbastanza in alto per decidere chi doveva entrare all'Ordine e chi no.

-inoltre, se me lo concede, sono pienamente d'accordo con il supervisore Komui. Avrebbe dovuto avvertire la commissione prima di piombare qui a fare quell'inutile riassunto in pubblico della vita del ragazzo e quell'infondata richiesta, ispettore.-

Allen aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalla commozione. Si ricordò che a Oslo, vedendo Yeegar insegnare a giovani musicisti e direttori d'orchestra era paternale ma fermo, un ottimo insegnante. E la regola dell'Istituto era: guai a chi osa fare qualcosa agli studenti del preside Yeegar che lui ritiene sbagliato. Uccide.

Komui sorrise soddisfatto. Sapeva che se avrebbe tirato fuori la storia della consultazione, Yeegar lo avrebbe seguito a ruota. Oltre a essere gli unici due già a conoscenza del "dramma degli Walker", erano anche gli unici in tutto l'Ordine che riusciva a tenera testa al "Serpente", com'era chiamato dalla sezione scientifica.

L'anziano in particolare, era un uomo estremamente onesto. Non sopportava i malvagi abusi di potere dell'ispettore e ad entrambi stava particolarmente a cuore il benessere dei giovani musicisti. Poco più in là, Cross benediva in cuor suo la nascita di due persone così. Il loro unico, piccolo vantaggio era che Leverrier non sapeva che Yeegar era sempre stato amico degli Walker, essendo discendente di una antica e nobile famiglia inglese trasferitasi in Svezia e che Komui era venuto a conoscenza degli scheletri nell'armadio di quella famiglia grazie ai due amici Cross e Bookman.

In fondo alla sala l'ispettore sibilava maledizioni in francese…

-d'accordo. In fondo avete ragione direttori… almeno lasciatemi chiedere al candidato di dimostrare un minimo di destrezza anche a me che sono appena arrivato per togliermi il dubbio della Sindrome per esempio riassumendo lo stile di un illustre pianista dell'Ordine, Chopin.-

Tutta la sala calò in un bisbiglio sorpreso. L'Ordine doveva essere un'organizzazione molto attaccata ai propri segreti se nessuno sapeva che un personaggio musicale quale Chopin ne era stato membro. Allen non disse nulla ne dette il minimo segno di protesta, piuttosto si voltò verso il suo maestro per avere direttive, pronto a rifiutarsi seguendo il suo consiglio. Leverrier innervosito da questo lo richiamò, invano.

Cross si accese una sigaretta, inalò a fondo piegando la testa ed espirò una densa nuvoletta biancastra e stette così, guardando fissò il suo discepolo lasciando un filo di fumo salire, salire, salire… Via libera.

In tutto quel tempo passato vivendo a stretto contatto con un uomo come Marian Cross, taciturno, volgare e sbrigativo con qualunque essere, soprattutto se umano e maschile, Allen aveva dovuto imparare a leggere ogni movimento da cui poteva capire come si sarebbe svolta la loro giornata. Nella normale quotidianità era così, a Cross bastava "sentire" nell'aria, nell'atmosfera di un posto, ciò che sarebbe successo.

Era nelle rare ricorrenze speciali, piene di gente, di avvenimenti occasionali, che il sesto senso del maestro andava un po' in tilt, (lui odiava la pompa magna delle grandi occasioni per dio!) quindi Allen potè solo sperare che quel sesto senso fosse in pace col mondo in quel momento. Replicò inchinandosi senza aver mai rivolto una parola all'ispettore che si sedette davanti a Link, soddisfatto.

Il bianco si risedette al piano, chiudendo gli occhi nel processo di ricollegare tutte le composizioni di Chopin che aveva sentito ed eseguito e sentendo che la mano sinistra non dava cenno di voler "comandare" la tastiera con il caratteristico tic, partì in tutta tranquillità, tirando un sospiro di scampato pericolo.

Dopo circa un minuto le note basse iniziarono a tremare…

"ma che…? Oh no….!"

Era la mano sinistra che tremava, Allen non capì perché, si volto in cerca del suo maestro e…

Accadde tutto in pochi istanti. Cross si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, un grido roco, carico di quel sentimento che detestava più di tutti. Paura.

-Leverrier!- Ma fu troppo tardi.

L'ispettore aveva già predisposto tutto. Il suo (fido) discepolo si era già alzato, violino in spalla, archetto discendente, fu un attimo.

Link negli occhi di Allen.

Allen negli occhi di Link.

Un lunghissimo attimo dopo, la musica del violino elettrico iniziò. E ora, solo ora, Allen capì perché la mano sinistra stava tremando e ora era ferma e salda al contrario della destra che sembrava presa da in attacco epilettico. Tremito di gioia. Aveva sentito arrivare il suo momento e si era preparata per la sua entrata in scena.

Con l'arrivo delle note di Link che aveva capito il miscuglio di valzer in cui si stava intromettendo, ci fu una piccola pausa da parte del piano in cui la mente di Allen si svuotò di tutto, dei suoi pensieri e di se stesso; tutto divenne buio e due occhi vitrei, spalancati senza iride ne pupilla sfavillarono nell'oscurità e un sorriso più maligno di quello del diavolo stesso balenò in un istante.

_"Si cambia registro Allen. Sprofonda nel mondo nero e bianco_." Senza dargli il tempo di dire ne fare nulla, la sua mano sinistra ripassò l'intera tastiera e il pubblico gelò all'istante. Le note erano tutte scordate! Non era quello il loro ero suono naturale, ognuna era scordata a suo modo e Allen, non più padrone di se stesso, iniziò a suonare con l'altro registro una sinistra melodia. Nel vero senso della parola. Le note erano stonate in modo da ottenere una volta affiancate un particolare tipo di onda sonora che entrò nella lunghezza d'onda delle persone solleticando le loro emozioni negative e il loro cattivo umore e infine frantumando le lunghezze tra loro.

[FULL MAD HYPNOSIS]

Tutto in perfetta sintonia musicale col ritmo di Link e allo stesso tempo creando variazioni stupendamente rimate e alternate. Una melodia spaventosamente bella. Ma il pubblico non ci fece caso. I presenti si guardarono intorno prima con sospetto poi con diffidenza e via così in un crescendo oscuro, carico di odio ossessivo e di insanità mentale, provenienti dall'"Ipnosi Insana" della sindrome.

Allen nel frattempo aveva iniziato a respirare sempre più a fondo, fino ad ansimare e poi ad annaspare per ricevere più ossigeno possibile. Aveva la gola e i polmoni in fiamme, era cose se qualcuno lo stesse strangolando e lo sentiva sulla pelle, un peso enorme dentro che gli bloccava il respiro, una massa bestiale che lo graffiava dall'interno, nella gabbia toracica, nelle vene, che faceva pulsare il cuore in modo aritmico, discontinuo, doloroso. Nella testa riecheggiavano le risate di giubilo di _quello _che si riflettevano nelle note, felicemente impazzite.

Tutto quello che poteva fare era guardare, ascoltare; impotente e incapace di qualsiasi cosa, prima fra tutte muovere i muscoli. Sapeva che aveva preso il posto della presenza che normalmente se ne stava buona buona nell'angolino più recondito del suo inconscio e lui ora, rinchiuso in quel buio pesto gridava con tutto se stesso la fine di quella tortura e dell'ipnosi ma le sue disperate preghiere finivano in sorde orecchie, tanta era la gioia della sindrome di tornare a galla e manifestarsi dopo tanto tempo di paziente attesa.

Passato il minuto, arrivò. Il dolore di tutto il corpo. Sembrava che milioni di aghi gli stessero penetrando la carne, che milioni di artigli lo stessero lacerando da dentro, che le fiamme lo stessero divorando e poi si sentì cadere come un peso morto in una voragine di sangue. Tutt'intorno a se era solo sangue, sangue, sangue, ovunque guardasse, tant'era immerso nella sua agonia fisica e psicologica.

Mentre _lui _proseguiva tutto gongolante la sua schizofrenica performance, da sotto le unghie iniziò a scorrere un vero e proprio fiume di sangue, le bende avvolte intorno a tutto il braccio destro si inzupparono in fretta, contagiando la camicia e passati i due minuti anche sopra il piano iniziò a colare un minore flusso.

La stella sulla fronte gli bruciava come il giorno in cui era stata impressa e sgorgavano gocce scarlatte che si univano alle calde e salate lacrime della cicatrice. Infatti era solo grazie ad essa se Allen non era ancora svenuto, cioè se la sua coscienza non aveva ancora smesso di ribellarsi, perché anche se inutilmente era necessario per il ragazzo continuare a combattere se non voleva rimanere imprigionato e lasciare il suo corpo alla sindrome.

Nella sua sofferenza il ragazzo sentì delle grida, fortissime, dal fondo della sala. Cross sbraitava contro Leverrier che si giustificava il più lentamente possibile, felice di prolungare la cosa, fino a che Cross non sbraitò qualcosa di convincente che fece avviare il violino di Link alla conclusione. Parallelamente fece la sindrome, anche se con immensa disapprovazione da parte di _quello_. Allen sentì i veloci e pesanti passi del suo maestro. Aveva attraversato la sala, ora era sul palco e la melodia era finita, finalmente.

Ma il dolore, che prima il corpo stesso non sentiva per non crollare a melodia non finita, lo invase allo stato puro e il corpo dell'adolescente non ce la fece a sopportarlo, e si lasciò cadere nelle braccia di Cross arrivato al suo discepolo in un lampo appena in tempo per sorreggerlo. Dopodichè se lo mise in braccio e si fiondò alle porte. Allen intravide nei suoi ultimi attimi di semi-coscienza, i candidati, uno più confuso dell'altro. L'ipnosi non si era protratta abbastanza per entrare stabilmente nelle loro menti, per fortuna. Non riuscì a distinguere tutti, solo i volti preoccupati di Yeegar e Komui, quello trionfante di Leverrier e quello illeggibile di Link che guardava il bianco quasi interamente ricoperto di sangue con una stranissima luce negli occhi.

Infine Cross, che mandava le maledizioni più colorate possibili a tutto: l'Ordine, l'esame, Leverrier, la sindrome…, palesemente terrorizzato. Che avesse paura di perdere Allen? Ma questo il ragazzo non riuscì a chiederglielo. Calò stavolta in un altro tipo di oscurità. Quella morbida e anelata del riposo.

**(1) nel volume 14 del manga, versione italiana è il "sovrintendente Lvellie".**

**Non capisco come mai questa traduzione se le scansioni raw dicono "Reberieru", quindi ho voluto attenermi alla versione inglese che riporta la traduzione "Inspector Leverrier" secondo me più giusta.**

**(2)situato al principio della Scozia, ma forse sbaglio, sicuramente nord Inghilterra.**

**Ho trattato di questo interessantissimo posto alle medie, facendo Shakespeare. Ho pensato che la sua atmosfera piena di laghi, nebbie, paludi, boschi, prati incolti e cottage tradizionali fosse perfetta per la misteriosa famiglia Walker. e poi è l'unico posto d'Inghilterra a parte London di cui so qualcosa….**

**PS: **sto pensando di cambiare Couple dal prossimo capitolo…


	8. La Sindrome del 14esimo

**-Man è di proprietà di Katsura Hoshino**

**8. LA SINDROME DEL 14esimo**

Caratteristiche patologiche della Sindrome del 14esimo.

-si è in grado di suonare qualsiasi strumento a tastiera cromatica (meglio se inversa)

-non si è in grado di leggere le scritture musicali convenzionali

-si possiede uno spiccato senso di lettura, memorizzazione e riproduzione del suono combinati a uno forte senso compositore

-non si è in grado di suonare in contemporanea ad un qualsiasi altro musicista, pena: completo annullamento della personalità dell'ospitante e scordatura irreversibile dello strumento

L'esame ufficiale dell'Accademia dell'Ordine Oscuro venne interrotto per cause di forza maggiore: assenza di un membro della commissione, eventuale ritiro della maggior parte degli esaminandi e inaccessibilità del palco. Infatti, a parte il fatto che tutte le corde del piano erano ricoperte di una polvere dura e grigia simile alla ruggine ed erano perciò interamente da sostituire, la tastiera era interamente ricoperta di sangue che gocciolava lungo le due gambe fino a formare una pozza in espansione sul pavimento, da cui si staccava una copiosa scia che segnava il percorso fatto da Cross con Allen in braccio. In più, le assi della cassa di risonanza erano tutte scostate tra loro, quasi ci fosse stata un insonora implosione all'interno di essa senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto. Conseguenza, il piano era da smantellare.

Dopo una performance del genere, tutti i presenti rimasero scossi per molti giorni a seguire e si chiesero se quel ragazzo maledetto non fosse morto dissanguato nel tragitto per l'ospedale…

####### ###### ###### ###### ###### ###### ####

Lavi arrivò nella sala col fiatone pochi minuti dopo ch Cross ebbe portato via di peso il suo apprendista. Alla vista di tutto quel sangue, sbiancò e si paralizzò sul posto. Dov'era finito? Al concerto di Jack lo Squartatore?

I presenti erano riuniti in un piccolo cerchio alla fine di uno dei corridoi. Un Komui palesemente pensieroso e preoccupato stava in un angolo bisbigliando rabbiosamente a… Leverrier? Che diavolo ci faceva lì il gemello francese di Hitler? Cercò con lo sguardo l'uomo giustamente criticato, perché da ciò che gli aveva detto suo nonno e dopo averlo già visto di persona sempre con suo nonno, aveva da subito capito che tipo di persona era quell'essere, e lo trovò nella sala a confabulare con un biondo platino con la treccia che teneva ancora in mano il suo violino elettrico tremando impercettibilmente. "Un mom… no." Non era sporco di sangue quindi non era il suo. Peccato. Pensò amareggiato Lavi. Con la fama che aveva e con quello che aveva conosciuto di lui, sapeva che se qualcuno avrebbe riempito di botte quell'ispettore, sarebbe come minimo stato eretto a eroe nazionale, ma non era quello il caso. Leverrier sembrava non averle prese, anzi! Era tutto soddisfatto! Doveva aver torturato qualcuno proprio per bene…!

Si avvicinò incuriosito al cerchio da cui riconobbe due volti ben noti. -Linali! Yuu!-

-Lavi! Eccoti finalmente!-

-smettila di chiamarmi così, idiota di un coniglio!-

-oh avanti. E' che sono contento di vedere che state bene!-

-eh? Ti riferisci al sangue?-

-già. Allora che è successo qui? Chi era il giocattolo dell'ispettore stavolta?-

-è stato orribile. Il 14esimo candidato, il pianista discepolo del direttore Cross ha la sindrome del 14esimo.-

Lavi sbiancò ancora di più.

-sei proprio sicura? Era proprio la sindrome del 14esimo?-

-si, ma perché… tu la conosci?-

-certo. Il mio vecchio e Cross sono vecchi amici, ricordate? Grazie al suo lavoro è venuto a conoscenza della maledizione che viene tramandata negli Walker.-

-maledizione?-

-si. L'antenato degli Walker, il famoso Conte del Millennio che visse nel 1700, quello denominato Mad August,**(1) **fu lui a trovare il metodo di alterare, con la musica, le onde elettromagnetiche tra gli esseri umani. Disordinando i loro sentimenti, si dice che la sua città natale andò distrutta da uno scoppio improvviso di anarchia popolare.-

-ma com'è possibile con la sola musica?- chiese preoccupata Linali.

-non sottovalutare la musica, può essere l'ottima cura o l'arma peggiore.-

-ha ragione Yuu. Pensa al fatto che certe canzoni ti tranquillizzano, ti addormentano o ti rendono incredibilmente di buon umore. Così altre ti possono far diventare più chiusa in te stessa, o più polemica, o più emotiva… al punto da non controllarti più.-

Linali annuì spaventata.

-il conte prima di scomparire nel nulla riuscì a trasmettere tutto il suo talento e la sua pazzia distruttiva al figlio senza che lui lo volesse. Da lì il nome "maledizione" e prima che tu chieda come ti dico che non lo so. Nessuno lo sa. Ma i misteri non finiscono qui. Pare che la maledizione cresca nelle generazioni, quasi fosse una creatura con volontà propria che cresce e si rafforza sempre di più, a mano a mano nelle generazioni. Ma gli Walker l'hanno imitata. Desiderosi di liberarsene, diedero anima e corpo per cercare una cura. Investirono molto nella scienza musicale, arricchendosi moltissimo grazie alle loro comparse nei concerti degli Esorcisti. Come fanno ancora al giorno d'oggi.-

-fermo un attimo. Gli Walker erano nell'Ordine?-

-assolutamente. Lo sono sempre stati. Molti di loro sono stati dichiarati membri onorari, al loro tempo. La loro famiglia ha un talento particolare per il pianoforte, anche senza il Conte del Millennio. La sindrome si può trasmettere ad un solo Walker per generazione, per fortuna. Il resto della famiglia è quasi tutto nell'Ordine da quando esiste, così cercano meglio la cura. Se esiste…-

-e hanno fatto miglioramenti?-

-il Panda non me l'ha mai voluto dire, ma visto che un Walker affetto si è iscritto, cosa senza precedenti a quanto ne so, ci dev'essere stato qualche cambiamento nella maledizione di sicuro. Altrimenti, come vedete, chiunque sia, morirà dissanguato a furia di duetti e concerti.-

Restarono in silenzio a guardare le gocce di sangue colare dalla tastiera e poi dal palco.

-vuol dire che farò sputare il rospo a quel vecchio anche a costo di spiare tra i suoi record personali…- si disse tra sé Lavi guardando terribilmente preoccupato quella inquietante chiazza rosso sangue. Poi si rivolse ai suoi amici. -Mai voi due non dovete dire a nessuno quello che vi ho detto oggi!-

-grazie, Lavi. Tranquillo, non lo diremo a ness…-

-Lavi Junior Bookman!- urlò Bridget dal centro della cerchia di esaminandi.

-non ho detto niente di niente a nessuno, giuro!- urlò quello di rimando alzando le braccia al cielo ostentando sorpresa innocenza.

-ma cosa hai capito? Sto estraendo i turni per la prossima volta in cui si terrà l'esame, perché oggi è impossibile continuare. Allora, sei il 49esimo, Bookman!-

-e lei come fa a sapere che sono il 49esimo Bookman?-

**(1)**adesso non ricordo il numero esatto del capitolo, abbiate pietà, però prima dell'"Atto dell'Arca" Allen e il conte si scontrano per l'innocence di Linali e vengono nominate le due figure tipiche dei clown, il magro e l'Augusto. Oh, almeno così era scritto nelle scans eh!

**PS:** la battuta a fine cap com'è? Penosa vero?

E sto anche pensando di cambiare radicalmente uno dei personaggi… *sguardo malefico*…

A pro, sapete che in teoria domani avrei compito di chimica e che sono 4 pomeriggi che non apro il libro? ^^'' E' che tutte quelle pagine incomprensibili di atomi, ecc mi fanno paura. Preferisco mille volte di più rileggere Twilight! Così domani prendo un altro 4 in chimica, yu-huuuuuuu!


	9. Ownership of the Damned

**DISCLAIMER: -Man è di proprietà di Katsura Hoshino.**

**Nota dell'autrice: **  
Salve a tutti!  
Inanzitutto ci tengo a precisare che il titolo non è di mia invenzione ma di: TheAngelIsrafel. Autore/autrice della stupenda fanfic (in inglese ovviamente) di DGM intitolata "Circuì of Night" che consiglio caldamente a tutti.

**9. ONWNERSHIP OF THE DAMNED**

Tutto intorno era oscurità. La sua essenza, la sua personalità era come se si fosse sciolta nel calore crogiolante di quel nulla nero. Ma di lì a poco, impossibile sentire il passare del tempo lì, quel calore diventò tutto d'un tratto fortissimo e sentì tutta la pelle, la carne, le ossa andare in fiamme. Il dolore lo invase e urlò per farlo uscire e per sfogarsi. Non riusciva a trattenere quel bruciore dentro, non poteva, era troppo. Doveva in qualche modo farlo uscire ma non sentì neanche la sua stessa voce tanto era forte il dolore e non capì se il suo grido fosse giunto a qualcuno.

Dopo un tempo indeterminato il dolore si sopì un poco e riuscì ad aprire debolmente gli occhi… All'inizio non vide niente, non riusciva. Era immerso in una fitta nebbia e spessa ma poi quella si diradò, a poco a poco, come se un velo venisse lacerato dal centro o come se si aprisse un sipario, molto lentamente.

Anche se la vista era molto sfocata distinse ciocche rosse… Cross era chino su di lui. Gli prese il termometro dalla bocca e lo scrutò torvo. Poi annotò il dato su un quadernetto sul comodino. Il suo comodino. Da quello capì che era in camera sua, nel suo letto. Non vedeva la stanza, la nebbia era ancora troppo fitta ai lati, nella visione periferica. Cercò di girare la testa per guardare il suo maestro e chiedergli cos'era successo e cosa ci faceva della nebbia nella sua stanza ma una fitta inaspettatamente forte al collo lo fece gemere di dolore.

Dal dolore alla testa intuì che aveva un emicrania.

-finalmente ti sei svegliato.- disse Cross prendendogli il fazzoletto ormai caldo dalla fronte per rimettergli la testa dov'era, al centro del doppio, morbido cuscino. Il bianco gemette più forte. -sta fermo e rilassati. Sei stato fuori combattimento per una settimana filata.

"una settimana…" il suo secondo record più lungo. Evvai.

Voleva domandargli se aveva rischiato anche stavolta ma un'altra fitta lacerante lo distrasse. Il dolore era lì tutto intero e fortissimo, come un enorme e pesante cancro dentro di lui che a volte gli mandava scosse di dolore per rammentargli che era ancora vivo e per questo doveva essere punito.

-e smetti di tentare di parlare o muoverti. Stupito.- borbottò serio il rosso. Gentile e compassionevole come sempre… Ma quando Allen sentì il fazzoletto gelido sulla fronte sospirò di sollievo. Voleva ringraziarlo ma il ricordo delle fitte e dello sguardo amareggiato e preoccupato di Cross lo trattenne dal muovere il più piccolo muscolo. Decise che era meglio tornare nel nulla del riposo, lì il dolore non era così intenso e imprevedibile. Era una continua fitta, certo. Ma non così pungente!

Prima di chiudere gli occhi però intravide che mentre Cross gli tirava su le coperte, qualcuno suonò al campanello a cui l'altro rispose imprecando sottovoce. -gli avevo detto di non arrivare in ritardo, quei bastardi.-

######## ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ######

Il dolore aveva iniziato diminuire da un po' di tempo, anche se quel forte calore in tutto il corpo rimase intatto, lì, tutto intero, come un dannatissimo cancro che non vedrà mai un bisturi che lo tirerò fuori di lì.

C'erano dei momenti in cui si sentiva tutto intorpidito, non è che nel resto del tempo riuscisse a muoversi ma a volte si sentiva completamente immobilizzato, dopodichè la morsa del dolore si allentava e si sentiva sempre un po' meglio..

Quando si svegliò la sua vista era anche un po' più lucida. Non capì se fosse mattino o pomeriggio ma era sicuramente una bella giornata perché le tende filtravano la luce del sole e nella stanza c'erano più voci. Lentamente e con fatica girò la testa. Vide delle ciocche rosse e a differenza dell'ultima la sua voce uscì anche se faticò a riconoscerla tanto era roca, forse le sue urla di dolore erano davvero uscite dalla sua gola.

-maestro…-

Ma non era lui. Accanto al suo letto, sulla grande sedia imbottita dove di solito stava Cross a montare la guardia c'era un ragazzo. Sembrava poco più vecchio di lui, di una spanna più alto. Magrolino, pelle rosea, magro e slanciato. Lo aveva scambiato per Cross perché i suoi capelli erano di un bizzarro colore tra l'arancione e il rosso, vermiglio forse. Ora che lo guardava meglio il suo maestro li aveva più scuri, quasi bordeaux e lunghi e lisci, questi se ne stavano per conto loro, spettinati e ribelli, in tante piccole, corte ciocche e a trattenere almeno un po' la loro esplosione c'era una bandana nera arricchita da perle rosse. Il ragazzo portava due spessi anelli di giada come orecchini al collo una catenina intervallata dai cinque elementi del taoismo e da un punto di domanda centrale. Nel suo unico occhio verde (l'altro era coperto da una benda medica) brillava una scintilla guizzante e inafferrabile e pupilla e iride insieme tramavano lateralmente ad una velocità assurda per un movimento volontario. **(1)**

Il suo abbigliamento era tra i più appariscenti che aveva mai visto, e ne aveva visti tanti. Sulla sua maglia un pesce gatto guizzava tra i flutti di tutti i colori, sulla pascmina turchese era intessuta una tigre rampante e infine un giaccone bordeaux ricoperto di etichette delle marche più varie appoggiato allo schienale della sedia. Ad aiutare non erano certo i jeans scuri e tagliati in più punti ai cui passanti era stato appeso di tutto o quasi, dalle catene al cellulare, a portafortuna vari. Prima che Allen potesse mettere a fuoco il viso felicemente sorpreso di questo bizzarro personaggio, si girò facendo tintinnare le catene ai suoi fianchi.

-signor Cross! Si è svegliato!-

Dalla porta si precipitarono i presenti. Primo tra tutti il chiamato, palesemente sollevato, si avvicinò ad Allen, si chinò e iniziò a spiegare con calma, senza che il bianco gli avesse ancora detto niente.

Ficcatogli il termometro in bocca, disse per i primi giorni lo aveva curato il medico di fiducia del supervisore della Sede Asia dell'Ordine, che era anche erborista: Sam Han Wong e lo aveva tenuto sotto trasfusioni e flebo per una settimana. Dopo il suo primo risveglio si erano tranquillizzati ed era stato il turno del suo vecchio amico Bookman che aveva iniziato una terapia di agopuntura su misura per lui perché molti muscoli erano ipersensibili e altri invece non reagivano e non si muovevano.

Accanto a Cross i due uomini menzionati si avvicinarono al letto. Wong era un signore robusto con folti capelli e barba e con foltissime sopracciglia grigie che nascondevano inesorabilmente gli occhi ma aveva un espressione serena e sorrideva rassicurante. Bookman era alto la metà di Wong, forse perché era molto più vecchio, con un buffissimo ciuffetto e ancor più buffe occhiaie. Non sorrideva ne faceva altro che fissare la cicatrice di Allen con sguardo freddo e penetrante.

La cosa che li accomunava (e visti così, uno di fianco all'altro, faceva morire dal ridere) era che entrambi tenevano le mani nascoste nelle larghe maniche delle loro tuniche orientali. Adesso che ci pensava, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro, Allen pensò di aver già visto Bookman e anche quel bizzarro ragazzo. Forse da piccolo, in uno dei suoi viaggi…

-g-grazie di tutto.-

-non occorre ringraziare.- si affrettò a dire Wong -Lo abbiamo fatto volentieri, non è vero signor Bookman?-

-Mh. Come ti senti Walker?-

-pesantissimo.-

-è normale. Nel miscuglio di medicinali dei miei aghi c'è anche la morfina. In dose abbondante. Riesci a muovere qualcosa?-

-la testa non mi fa troppo male.-

-braccia? Gambe? Piedi?-

Proseguì l'indagine sempre più serio e pensieroso. Allen cercò di stiracchiarsi nel letto ma era tutto inutile.

-mi spiace. Nient'altro.-

-è perché hai la febbre alta.- troncò Cross

-ma anche senza febbre è normale.- continuò Bookman. –ho appena iniziato al terapia, anche se le dosi sono massicce, l'agopuntura richiede tempo e pazienza.-

-per la febbre…- iniziò Wong –le ho preparato una tisana con effetto calmante e leggermente soporifero e farà circolare meglio il sangue, così potrà finalmente riposare.-

Finalmente? Aveva di nuovo urlato di dolore nel sonno forse? Se così, non se n'era accorto.

-se se la sente di bere, signor Walker, gliela do ora o crede di avere la nausea dopo?-

Al consenso di Allen, l'erborista corse in cucina e tornò quando Cross si riprese il termometro e annotò la temperatura sul quaderno sul comodino. I due poi lo esaminarono insieme e alla fine si scambiarono lo stesso sguardo preoccupato. Quando Allen finì l'enorme tazza iniziò involontariamente a rilassarsi.

-bene. Credo di dover andare ora. Devo trovare la tisana adatta a questa febbre…-

-certo, a domani Wong. E voi due? Cosa farete Bookman?-

-perché me lo chiedi? Il fatto che si sia svegliato ora per me non conta. Se può muovere solo la testa vuol dire che ho ancora molto lavoro da fare. Continuerò la terapia allo stesso ritmo. Lo so che per te è fastidioso avere così tante persone in casa, ma è un mio principio fare bene le cose.-

Il rilassamento stava diventando sonnolenza. Le figure si sfocavano, i suoni si attutivano.

-e poi…. è più forte di me. È il figlio di Mana.-

Mana? Lo conosceva? Chi accidenti era quel vecchio? Ora che il suo corpo si stava lasciando andare non riusciva più a parlare. Tempismo perfetto.

-Lavi, andiamo a prendere il necessario. Cross devo parlarti.-

Lavi… dove l'aveva già sentito?

-arrivo Panda!- disse allegro il rosso facendo finta di alzarsi ma appena il vecchietto e Cross furono fuori dalla porta risprofondò contento nella sedia accanto al letto. Il soprannome e il gesto fecero sorridere Allen e appena l'altro se ne accorse ricambiò ampiamente il sorriso. Chissà come aveva reagito la prima volta alla vista dei capelli bianchi, delle cicatrici profonde e…. oddio il braccio era senza le bende! Subito diventò rosso di vergogna al pensiero che quello potesse aver visto il suo braccio a era talmente rosso per colpa della febbre che Lavi non se ne accorse affatto.

Allen voleva chiedergli di lui, di Bookman e soprattutto di quella lontana famigliarità che sentiva ma più si sforzava di parlare più il sedativo lo trascinava nel dormiveglia. A Lavi stavolta non sfuggì e con lentamente, senza allarmarlo, gli pose una mano sulla fronte, scostandogli le ciocche candide dalla pelle madida.

-calma. Non ti sforzare. Se vuoi parleremo quando ti sveglierai di nuovo. Io sarò qui.-

Allen rimase a fissare il suo volto illuminato di quel sorriso così caldo e sicuro mentre inzuppava un piccolo panno nell'acqua gelida e glielo passava sulla fronte, sulle guance, sul collo con abilità, per lavare via il sudore dovuto alla febbre e rinfrescarlo. Proprio quello che Allen aspettava. Il sollievo fu tale che Allen sospirò a fondo come ringraziamento e potè ricadere subito dopo nell'abbraccio del sonno.

####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ######

Aprì gli occhi ma era tutto nero. Stava ancora sognando? Dopo qualche secondo realizzò che si era svegliato veramente ma che era molto tardi.

Aspettò che i suoi occhi si abituassero all'oscurità e distinse la sua stanza. Il suo comodino era meno ingombro di medicinali e bende delle altre volte. Buon segno.

La sedia accanto invece era vuota. Peccato. Si sentì quasi tradito. Quel ragazzo non gli aveva forse detto che sarebbe rimasto e che avrebbero parlato? Poi però lo giustificò col fatto che non viveva lì, in effetti.

"che scemo. Perché mi dispiace tanto poi?" Improvvisamente sentì dei passi dal corridoio. Un vecchietto famigliare comparve aprendo la porta e Allen, di riflesso, sbarrò gli occhi fingendosi addormentato.

-Bookman!-

Sentì che la porta si richiudeva col suo solito cigolìo quasi impercettibile ma non del tutto, la luce del corridoio gli arrivava ancora attraverso le palpebre.

-ti sei dimenticato che lì dentro c'è qualcuno che deve riposare?- Domandò quello col suo usuale tono impassibile. E aveva ragione, Cross aveva quasi urlato ma poi ricominciò quasi sottovoce, arrabbiato. Si beh, che novità.

-che diavolo era quello? Cos'è preso a tuo nipote prima? E non è la prima volta che succede! La prima volta ho fatto finta di niente, la seconda è la crisi post-pubertà ma alla terza inizio ad incazzarmi!-

Pausa.

-è fatto così. Perdendo formalità a volte anche lui mostra alcuni lati del suo carattere che non vorrebbe mostrare. In fondo, veniamo qui quasi tutti i giorni, dal primo pomeriggio fino a notte fonda, e…-

-e non mi rifilare queste cazzate. Lati del suo carattere? Era una persona completamente diversa!- esplose calcando le ultime due parole.

Lunga pausa.

-d'accordo te lo dirò ma se lo dirai a qualcuno giuro che ti cancello dalla storia!-

-si, si, forza!-

-…. Ci sei andato vicino. Il tuo apprendista e il mio sono simili in questo. Walker è stato maledetto dal 14esimo e dalla pazzia della sua famiglia che ora è dentro la sua mente e ogni tanto controlla il suo braccio. Lavi è stato maledetto dall'affetto fraterno e ora suo fratello continua a vivere in lui e ogni tanto controlla il suo corpo.-

Lunghissima pausa.

-….non sto capendo. Quale fratello? Spiegati!-

-Lavi era il minore di due gemelli identici. Mio figlio, sua moglie e i due bambini vissero felicemente fino al giorno in cui, durante una loro vacanza in Inghilterra, Lavi cadde in un lago e il fratello annegò nel salvarlo. Lavi subì un fortissimo shock, aveva appena 10 anni. I suoi genitori che preferivano apertamente il maggiore, quello che avrebbe succeduto al padre come Bookman ufficiale, si separarono. Non li ho più visti ne sentiti da allora. Lei è morta anni fa in un incidente stradale in America e lui ha abbandonato il ruolo di Bookman, costringendomi a continuarlo finchè Lavi non terminerà l'apprendistato e ora gira per il mondo seguendo i suoi personali interessi storici.-

-proprio un bel casino.-

-e non è tutto. Lavi tentò subito più volte di suicidarsi in quel lago per ricongiungersi al fratello e infine, quando ci arrivò molto vicino chi uscì dall'acqua era un'altra persona, suo fratello.-

-effetto post-trauma…-

-esatto. Da quando cominciarono a convivere le due personalità lo presi sotto la mia custodia, anche perché nessun'altra famiglia del clan lo voleva.-

-quindi tu sei l'unico che riesce a controllare… l'altro?-

Il vecchio si concesse una risata amara carica di sarcasmo.

-cosa te lo fa pensare?-

-...il fatto che sei suo nonno?-

-nella linea di discendenza ufficiale del clan Bookman, cioè la mia, si continua a cambiare nome al primogenito in modo che non se ne affezioni perché poi diventerà il Senza Nome, come sai già. Solo mio figlio sa l'ultimo nome che aveva il gemello, o quale preferiva, o quale Lavi preferiva ma è scomparso e come ti ho detto non vuole avere più niente a che fare con me. E Lavi non ha la benché minima intenzione di dirmelo, ovviamente.-

-ma che centra il nome? Per un tipo come quello ci vuole ben altro che essere chiamato per nome!-

-ti sbagli di grosso. Il corpo è quello di Lavi. una volta l'ho anche punito e quello se n'è prontamente andato lasciando a Lavi il piacere. Un'altra volta se n'è fregato altamente e ha continuato come nulla fosse. Dato che non può più diventare Bookman si sente molto legato al suo nome e quando lo chiamo, naturalmente non si identifica in "Lavi" e continua per la sua strada. In fondo per lui non sono altro che un estraneo. Non ho mai conosciuto il gemello maggiore quando era in vita, pensavo solo a godermi la mia pensione.-

-tuttavia, aveva iniziato l'apprendistato e tu ora sei il Bookman, dovrebbe portarti rispetto!-

-ma io non devo insegnare a lui. Lui è morto. E' Lavi che diventerà Bookman.-

Pausa corta.

-quindi te li tieni così? Uno spericolato e infantile e l'altro menefreghista e violento?-

-non c'è altro da fare. Dopotutto fa bene la presenza dell'altro a Lavi per il suo futuro. Quello stupido è troppo attaccato alla mondanità, soprattutto alle emozioni più forti come l'amicizia e l'amore e come hai detto è troppo immaturo. L'altro, essendo già stato iniziato è molto più distaccato, indifferente, maturo e non ha paura di niente e di nessuno. Perciò è una fortuna in un certo senso. Così l'attaccamento storico si è raddoppiato.-

-è anche l'attaccamento al fumo!-

-già. Sono proprio miei nipoti!-

######################### FIN -

**(1)nota: **non so se conoscete persone con questa caratteristica. Una mia carissima amica lo ha. È sorprendente la velocità a cui i suoi occhi, simultaneamente vibrano. Ed è del tutto involontario. Non so se conoscete il film "La Leggenda del Pianista sull'Oceano", (le cui musiche vorrei rendere qui) ma l'attore che narra la storia ha lo stesso tratto. Se qualcuno di voi sa come si chiama, lo prego di dirmelo. Rimango sempre affascinata da questo.

**Nota finale:**

eheheheh !DOVEVO inserire il doppione di Lavi apparso nell'Atto dell'Arca del manga! Lo trovo molto affascinante e carismatico, nelle sue espressioni e nel suo atteggiamento intendo. Lo so che la storia della doppia personalità è banale ma mi sembra un ostacolo parecchio difficile in una storia d'amore no? Soprattutto se… hihihihi *risata diabolica* ^/^

Per chi ha capito adeguatamente il significato del titolo, purtroppo, come può notare, non sono riuscita a essergli coerente fino in fondo, infatti l'ultimo pezzo è dedicato al segreto di Lavi e Deak ma non volevo fare un capitolo a parte o rivelare tutto in una volta. A parte un'altra battutona finale…. (faccio sempre più pena…) come potete vedere le battute di Cross servono esclusivamente per non far fare a Bookman un noioso monologo e naturalmente per farvi questa rivelazione. Deak avrebbe aspettato che fosse Allen ad indovinare…. Povero…


	10. Ricordi e Segreti

**DISCLAIMER_ -Man è di proprietà di Katsura Hoshino**

RICORDI E SEGRETI…

… SEGRETI NEI RICORDI?

"_ciò che è, non è_

_ciò che non è, è"_

Il mattino dopo le rivelazioni su una certa doppia personalità, Allen, avendo passato la notte in bianco un po' per l'agopuntura e un po' per riflettere su ciò che aveva inavvertitamente origliato, si trovò più in salute del solito e decise che magari era ora di alzarsi e sgranchirsi le gambe. Anche se veniva portato da Cross fino dentro il bagno non riusciva ancora a riposarsi come voleva nella vasca, nè stava più curando il piccolo giardino tutt'intorno alla casa, nè stava più scrivendo la musica che gli passava per la testa di tanto in tanto, insomma la sua vita era ridotta a letto e oltre frustarlo orribilmente gli dispiaceva da morire.

Si alzò a sedere sul letto, abbastanza facilmente, si tirò su facendo leva con i palmi e fu in piedi. Ebbe un mezzo capogiro all'inizio, una specie di nausea, ma passò presto. Fece un paio di passi, incerti, e una gamba ebbe un tremito così si appoggiò alla sedia per riprendere più sicuro. Aprì la porta e vi si appoggiò tendendo l'orecchio per captare qualche forma di vita in casa. Il corridoio e alla fine di questo la camera di Cross erano silenziosi, quindi vuoti. A destra le scale che portavano giù, anche. Forse erano fuori a prendere altri medicinali. Al pensiero aveva voglia di buttarsi giù dalla finestra. Odiava i medicinali e il loro sapore...da medicine! Quanta fame aveva, neanche lui riuscì a capirlo, sentiva solo un incolmabile (letteralmente) vuoto nel suo stomaco-alias-pozzo-senza-fondo-alias-buco-nero.

Per sicurezza si appoggiò al corrimano e fece con calma i gradini. A metà scala però sentì di nuovo la nausea e in un batter d'occhio le forze lo tradirono miseramente. Le gambe gli tremarono, le ginocchia gli fecero improvvisamente male nello sforzo di sostenersi solo con esse, la cassa toracica si fece stranamente pesante e lo sguardo si appannò e divenne sempre più obliquo, infine la mano che tentava spasmodicamente di rimanere aggrappata al legno del corrimano scivolò inesorabilmente in avanti. Nella frazione di un secondo in cui divenne cosciente che stava per cadere come una pera cotta e farsi un male del diavolo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto davanti a sé si colorò di un vivo arancione. Sentì tutto il suo peso appoggiarsi ad un altro peso.

Fortunatamente Lavi fu abbastanza veloce, assicurandosi con una mano al corrimano, contrappose il suo corpo alla caduta, sorreggendo il bianco con l'altro braccio.

Stando così, petto a petto, entrambi sentivano distintamente i battiti cardiaci dell'altro, velocizzati dall'adrenalina.

-emh...grazie..-

La voce che gli rispose gli fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Gelida. Sprezzante. -che diavolo ci fa in giro uno con la febbre a 40 che si è dissanguato per una settimana? Sei stupido o cosa?-

"eeeehhh? Ma chi cavolo è entrato in casa? Un ladro? Un maniaco? Un delinquente?" pensò confuso Allen. Il tono della voce del rosso era totalmente diverso da quello che gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato lì al momento del suo risveglio!

Quando Allen sentì un braccio sorreggerlo meglio e allontanarlo dal petto dell'altro poté guardarlo in viso. Era Lavi. Anche se il suo solito sorriso divertito era sparito, congelato. Ma ora non gli importava, ora voleva seriamente urlargli che era lui lo stupido e che aveva solo provato a mettere un piede fuori dal letto dopo giorni e giorni di degenza. Ma…

I loro visi erano a pochi centimetri di distanza ed era impossibile per lui non notare quel particolare. L'occhio era di un verde più scuro. Si ricordò in quel momento di quando, in uno dei suoi viaggi transeuropei con Mana aveva visto una bottiglia di vetro verde, una di quelle classiche, sul fondo di uno stagno limpido o forse era solo una profonda pozzanghera, l'importante era il colore. Quel verde che amava tanto da stare imbambolato a rimirare le bottiglie esposte nei bar, nei pub e in tutti gli altri locali perché splendeva alla luce del sole creando uno stupendo gioco di riflessi verdi ondeggianti come steli d'erba primaverile, quello stesso verde così vivo era ora molto più scuro, completamente privo di riflessi e di vita, quasi inquietante. Ma anche in quelle occasioni rimaneva impalato come un ebete a guardare quella metamorfosi magica. Esattamente come quando si ritrovava a fissare incantato l'occhio di smeraldo di Lavi quando lui si chinava per cambiargli il fazzoletto sulla fronte febbricitante. Così ora non poté fare a meno di sovrapporre quell'occhio al fondo di bottiglia in fondo all'acqua e tornò, come nel primo incontro con Lavi, la stessa pungente sensazione di famigliarità e nostalgia.

Il rosso non appena notò che il viso di Allen si stava impallidendo, non ci penso un secondo di più. Gli cinse le ginocchia e le spalle e lo prese in braccio stile "novelli sposi".

Allen in quella posizione, non seppe neanche lui come ne perché, arrossì violentemente. Ma era troppo debole per replicare o anche solo per parlare, in compenso si aggrappò alla maglia scura di quello strano "Lavi" e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla per calmare il capogiro e la nausea insistente, lasciandosi portare obbediente al suo letto.

-che diavolo avevi intenzione di fare, una scampagnata?- borbottò l'altro seccato sedendosi sulla trapunta per assicurarsi l'insuccesso di ogni altra 'passeggiata'. Allen si sentì un po' meglio solo con un grosso fazzoletto gelido sulla fronte e il bicchiere di spremuta che "Lavi" gli stava portando quando lo aveva visto sulle scale. Ma il bello arrivò quando il rosso portò il resto della sua insolita esperienza culinaria anti-influenza: riso al curry depiccantizzato in un pentolone enorme che Allen svuotò felice come una pasqua in pochi secondi.

-grazie davvero! Era ottimo!-

-ma non abbastanza a quanto pare. La prossima volta te ne farò molto di più, come piace a te.-

-come mai non sei sorpreso da quanto mangio? Di solito lo sono tutti. Te l'ha detto il maestro?-

"Lavi" lo guardo freddamente e a lungo, ma poi sbuffò rassegnato. -non ti ricordi proprio?-

-eh? Allora anche tu hai quella sensazione di "già conosciuto"?-

-sensazione di "già conosciuto", eh? Huff…-

-io ho provato a ricordare, davvero, ma niente. Però so che sono dei ricordi di quando ero con mio padre al Distretto dei Laghi…-

-ci sei quasi.-

-dimmelo tu, come ci siamo incontrati, ti prego!-

In realtà, anche senza la preghiera di Allen, Lavi avrebbe ceduto al desiderio di farlo ricordare, quindi fu molto più felice di quanto non diede a vedere.

-l'avevo detto a "quello" che non te lo potevi più ricordare…-

-eh? Quello chi?-

-d'accordo, ci penso io.- rispose ignorando completamente la domanda.

_####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ###### ######_

_Lake District – United Kingdom – 9 anni prima ° ° ° _

_Un piccolo Allen corse sopra l'ennesimo ponte. Lì era pieno di fiumi, stagni, paludi e ovviamente laghi, di lì l'appellativo internazione di "Distretto dei laghi"._ _Adorava quel posto. Mana lo portava in barca tutti i giorni per pescare, esplorare, fare foto o semplicemente per guardare i pesci guizzare fuori dall'acqua. Allen si divertiva sempre un mondo, c'era sempre qualche angolino che non aveva ancora visto, pieno di quell'atmosfera fatata che permeava tutta la zona._

_Oggi era un giorno speciale. Mana gli aveva detto che in uno dei cottage del distretto era arrivata la famiglia di un suo amico che non vedeva più da molto tempo e oggi sarebbero andati da quelle parti a salutare. Era una coppietta con due figli piccoli, poco più grandi di lui._ _L'accenno a dei ragazzi 'poco' più grandi di lui aveva già messo non poco apprensione ad Allen. _ _Non era mai stato bravo a socializzare con gli sconosciuti. Il passaggio dal suo adorato Mana a delle persone completamente estranee lo terrorizzava sempre. Più grandi erano, peggio andava._

_Sfortuna (o fato) volle che a metà strada Mana si era ricordato del regalo. Sopra il tavolo di casa._ _E Allen dovette procedere in avanscoperta per non lasciare che I futuri conoscenti pensassero male dopo un ritardo ad una visita preannunciata._

_Arrivò al cottage ma non osò bussare, era stata un'impresa titanica far arrivare lì le sue gambe. Il suo limite l'aveva raggiunto._ _Si guardò intorno e tra la nebbia mattutina vide oltre il sentiero davanti casa, a circa 30m di distanza con un dislivello pari, la riva di un lago. Fin lì nulla di strano, anzi era del tutto normale trovare laghi e cottage così vicini. Quello che non era normale erano le due fiammelle sulla riva._ _Mana gli aveva raccontato molte storie su fate, folletti e compagnia bella e appena aveva cominciato a frequentare il distretto dei laghi non aveva più dubbi: tutti quegli esseri esistevano e quella era casa loro._

_Avanzò con lentezza assoluta, per non spaventare qualunque cosa fossero quelle due fiammelle. Iniziò a sentire le loro voci. Infantili, da bambini, quasi come la sua._ _Il pensiero di poter comunicare con loro si fece reale e scattò. nel momento stesso in cui la rugiada decise di mettersi in mezzo._ _Un volo così, a gambe all'aria, non l'aveva mai fatto prima d'ora._ _Più che male al sedere e alla nuca, sapeva che dopo quella clamorosa figura da peri, qualunque creatura magica del posto l'avrebbe evitato a vita._

_Quando riaprì gli occhi, in mezzo al dolore alla testa, vide solo due grandi fiamme sopra di lui._ _Si sentì prendere con fermezza le braccia e le spalle e in un secondo era stato sbalzato in piedi._ _La sua testa non gradì lo slancio e gemette di dolore._

_-visto? Si è fatto male sul serio- disse una voce squillante, quasi femminile._

_-e allora? Lo lasciavamo lì?- disse un'altra voce meno alta, aveva un chè di rimprovero._

_Allen spalancò gli occhi._

_-I due folletti!- esclamò due ottave sopra il suo solito tono._

_I due alzarono un sopracciglio ciascuno e si guardarono perplessi._

_-deve aver battuto forte la testa-_

_-già, poverino. Che facciamo?-_

_-facciamolo sedere con calma-_

_E senza dire altro lo portarono più avanti, proprio in riva al lago._ _Appena 5-6m prima in banco di nebbia finì ed Allen potè constatare la natura delle due fiammelle._

_Erano due bambini, poco più alti e robusti di lui, pelle rosea, con vestiti colorati e abbinamenti improbabili. impossibile indovinare se si erano vestiti a caso o li aveva vestiti uno stilita di street style. _ _Erano pressoché identici, il più alto lo stava squadrando con occhi verde scuro, espressione illeggibile in volto, accigliato. Ad accompagnarlo, una quantità anomala di ciondoli e braccialetti di ogni forma e colore e un grosso, vecchio libro tenuto tranquillamente sottobraccio. Ad Allen iniziarono a far male le braccia al solo pensiero di avere fra le mani quel mattone per più di dieci secondi. Forse cinque._ _Il minore aveva occhi verde chiaro, e lo fissava adorante con un sorriso altrettanto adorante stringendo al petto una macchina fotografica con tanto di obiettivo semiprofessionale._

_Appena gli cadde l'occhio sulle loro teste si accorse di essere stato un emerito stupido e si sentì le guance ribollire. I loro capelli erano talmente rossi e talmente scompigliati che sembravano lingue di fuoco crepitanti. Mancavano solo le scintille._

_Il maggiore battè sul tempo il minore. _

_-allora?-_

_-eh?-_

_Mantenendo sempre quell'espressione incomprensibile, scambiò uno sguardo esasperato col gemello e riprese rivolto ad Allen._

_-ti sei rotto qualcosa? Tutto bene?- domandò con una pesante dose di ironia, come stesse parlando ad un mentecatto. Allen riuscì a coglierla e se possibile le sue guance divennero ancora più rosse._

_-sto benissimo!-_

_-davvero? Dai quel "due folletti" non sembrava…-_

_Il minore scoppiò prontamente a ridere, il maggiore si lasciò andare in un sorriso canzonatorio._ _Prima che il povero Allen potesse reagire, il minore si fece avanti._

_-quanti anni hai?-_

_-9- rispose di riflesso._

_-davvero? Sembri più piccolo…-_

_-noi ne abbiamo 11- precisò il maggiore._

_-che ci fai qui?-_

-_abito con Mana a Loughrigg Fell_, _vicino il lago Grasmere. Sono venuto a trovare degli amici di famiglia che abitano lungo la Red Bank...-_ _Il maggiore annuì con calma, e il minore ne approfittò per incalzare._

_-e così sembriamo dei folletti?- chiese trattenendo le risa._

_-eh? Nononononono! Per niente! Scusate!- esclamò arretrando e tenendo le mani alzate bene in vista, come fa un delinquente che si consegna alla giustizia. I due lo guardarono di nuovo perplessi._

_-ehi calmo, non ci siamo mica offesi.- _

_-ah no?-_

_-macchè! È troppo divertente!- ribadì il minore._

_-davvero? Per fortuna…-_ _Era palesemente sollevato che i due non si fossero arrabbiati e non sembrassero pericolosi…_

_-cosa te l'ha fatto pensare?-_

_-i vostri capelli. Nella nebbia sembrano fuochi.-_

_I due furono delle maschere impassibili, due statue di ghiaccio per degli interminabili secondi. _ _Allen iniziò a pensare di aver detto ora una cosa che li aveva fatti arrabbiare._ _Ad un certo punto il minore si riscosse e si guardò la punta di una ciocca sopra la fronte._

_-eheh… strambi vero?-_

_Allen scosse con fervore la testa._

_-uh-uh. A me piacciono!-_

…

…

…

_Allen si disse mentalmente di stare zitto, dato che ogni cosa che diceva li faceva arrabb_

_- -davvero?- - Esclamarono in perfetta sincronia ed Allen si stupì e li trovò divertenti._

_-tantissimo!- esclamò con quanta convinzione potè annuendo teatralmente._

_I due si fecero subito avanti._

_-io mi chiamo Lavi ..- disse il più piccolo guardandolo sempre più entusiasta_. -_e lui è il mio fratellone Deak- indicò il maggiore che non aveva mai staccato gli occhi da quelli di Allen._ -_E tu come ti chiami?-_

_Allen esitò. Per parecchi secondi._

_-non ce lo vuoi dire?-_

_-no è che….-_

_-che?-_

_-mi prenderete in giro.- riuscì a dire con un filo di voce girando la testa per andarsene ma i due gli presero i polsi e lo bloccarono_

_-non ti prenderemo in giro! Tu hai detto che i nostri capelli ti piacciono! Non ti prenderemo mai in giro! Mai e poi mai!- gridò il minore stringendo le mani dell'altro._

_Dopo pochi secondi Allen capì. Forse questi due gemelli, con le loro calde fiamme in testa, capivano un po' di quello che aveva dovuto passare lui…_

_-hanno preso in giro i vostri capelli?-_

_Il maggiore incalzò subito prima che il minore potesse mostrare alcun segno di un infanzia non troppo rosea._

_-non ti prenderemo mai in giro dopo oggi. promesso- il suo sguardo era serissimo. Come se avesse appena annunciato l'imminente fine del mondo._

_Allen lo guardò per la prima volta negli occhi._

_-mi chiamo Allen Walker.-_

_I due gemelli, sempre con le mani ben strette intorno a quelle di Allen, in modo da non farlo fuggire, arretrarono quanto bastava a non liberare la presa e squadrarono (qualcuno risquadrò) per bene, centimetro cubo per centimetro cubo, Allen._ _Alzarono lo sguardo e incontrarono quello argenteo, più supplicante che mai._

_E mantennero la promessa._

_° ° ° Fine flashback ° ° ° _

-allora?-

Allen si riscosse dal torpore dei ricordi al suono di quella voce, di quella stessa parola, molto più profonda e matura dei suoi ricordi sfocati e imprecisi. Solo ora sentiva quanto gli era mancata. Sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare quello che in passato e come ora non faceva altro che fissarlo tanto intensamente da farlo andare a fuoco. Il perché gli era sempre sfuggito chissaddove. Ma ogni volta che non lo appurava poteva essere certo che quel verde bottiglia non lo mollava un secondo, finchè non era fuori dal suo campo visivo. Forse.

-eh?- rispose di riflesso, senza riflettere ne dosare la voce.

L'altro si concesse un mezzo ghigno divertito.

-hai ricordato?-

Annuì soltanto.

-bene. Allora devo spiegarti un paio di cose…- iniziò serio.

-parli della doppia personalità?- chiese innocente il bianco

- -come fai a saperlo già?- - esclamò o esclamarono. Dato che sentì come due voci sovrapposte. La cosa non sembrava tanto complicata come aveva immaginato ieri notte.

-ieri sera ho involontariamente origliato una certa conversazione tra Bookman e il maestro…-ammise colpevole il bianco abbassando il capo come se si stesse confessando. –non volevo!-

-ah, lo sa anche quel bastardo adesso…- constatò irritato Deak e poi continuò. -cosa sai di preciso?-

-quello che sa Bookman. Sono stata aggiornata sulla vostra famiglia, io e il maestro non siamo mai riusciti a sapere un granchè dell'accaduto…- la voce andò in calando e finì in un sussurro impercettibile Calò un silenzio imbarazzante da una parte e pensieroso dall'altra.

-d'ora in poi….- ma poi si fermò, a cercare le parole giuste

-cosa?-

-come dovrò comportarmi davanti a… devo usare il 'voi' o il 'tu'?-

-stai parlando con me adesso no? La chiamano 'disturbo da personalità multipla'…- fece una smorfia di disgusto alla parola 'disturbo' a cui Allen non riuscì a non sorridere, tipico di Deak -…ma io e mio fratello siamo due menti separate. Usiamo lo stesso corpo, certo, e ci possiamo parlare se vogliamo,… per esempio ora gli lascerei ascoltare quello che dico io se volessi, ma per lasciargli ascoltare tutto ciò che sento, devo lasciargli il posto. Siamo separati in quel senso. Mai visto nessuno film o telefilm in cui…?- e lasciò cadere la frase lasciando vagare la memoria di Allen. Si ricordava una puntata di ER, in effetti, in cui una paziente aveva come doppia personalità una pazza schizofrenica e non se ne rendeva conto. Loro due invece erano interagenti, forse perché erano gemelli oppure sul fondo di quel lago era accaduto qualcosa oltre l'umana comprensione…

-in effetti, anche per la sindrome del 14esimo è così. È una doppia personalità in fondo.-

Il palese disgusto di Deak lo incuriosì.

-evita di paragonarci a quella… quella… tortura psicologica. Grazie.-

-…scu-

-Cross ha detto che quando suoni con qualcun altro si manifesta del tutto e prende totalmente il controllo del tuo corpo, è vero?- chiese all'improvviso, più serio che mai, avvicinandosi al suo viso per controllare qualunque reazione.

-si. sento che mi strappa a forza dal mio posto, dalla prima fila, mi trascina nel buio e quando non vedo più niente, lo sento ridere e poi parte l'Hypnosis**(1**). E' orribile. È come se ti rinchiudessero in una stanza di isolamento, completamente buia e solo quello che è fuori ha la chiave, solo lui. Io posso solo aspettare che l'altro suonatore smetta di suonare perché l'Hypnosis involontaria dura quanto l'altra melodia. Anche se un'Hypnosis prolungata contagia l'altro e si prolunga da sola.- Allen ebbe un fremito di terrore e poi riprese, occhi puntati alle sue piccole mani.

-alla fine la porta si apre e io vengo sbalzata dall'ultimo posto in fondo alla prima fila, il mio posto. L'unico sollievo è che viene fuori solo con la musica, come quando guida la mano sinistra sulla tastiera, per tutto il resto il mio braccio sinistro rimane il _mio_ braccio sinistro.-

La sua mano destra si strinse attorno alla sinistra.

-anche se….da un anno ha cominciato a parlarmi…-

Quando si voltò vide che Deak era completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri. Si sporse dal letto e gli tirò una ciocca. –cosa c'è?-

-è strano-

-cosa?-

-dalle cronache dei precedenti casi di sindrome, la persona affetta aveva molto meno potere decisionale del tuo...-

-potere decisionale? Dove lo vedi il potere decisionale in tutto questo?- si innervosì Allen

-Allen... Ho saputo che un "malato" non poteva mai dire che il suo braccio sinistro era _suo. _Mai. E la voce in molti 'casi' erano grida isteriche che hanno portato o alla pazzia o alla schizofrenia. E in teoria la sindrome, che prende ogni volta il volto del 'malato' precedente, dovrebbe rafforzarsi sempre di più, nonostante tutto.- Allen voleva chiedergli come faceva a sapere tutte queste cose…vabeh che era il futuro Bookman e tutto il resto, ma!

-hai idea del perché si sia, anche se di poco, indebolita?-

A quella parola Allen si ammutolì. Chinò gravemente la testa annuendo e le sue mani strette iniziarono a tremare. In più si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi. Non doveva assolutamente parlarne. Quando sentì una mano larga e calda poggiarsi sui suoi capelli.

-non importa. Quando vorrai parlarmene, ti ascolterò. Però ti avverto che voglio essere il primo a saperlo!-

Allen si rincuorò, ringraziò nel suo cuore la compresione di Deak e sfoggiò il sorriso migliore che gli veniva in quella situazione. Poco convincente ma a Deak bastò. **(2)** Lavi si alzò dicendo allegro e pimpante che chi sta male deve mangiare come un Allen sano e se è Allen che sta male, beh…. Deve mangiare e basta. Ad un certo punto si sentì tirare la manica.

-Deak-

Il cambiamento fu repentino.

-dimmi-

-posso chiamarti così vero?- Il sopracciglio alzato fu sufficientemente eloquente.

-cioè… potrò almeno chiamarti? È tanto…-

-non quando c'è il vecchio o persone che Lavi conosce.-

-eeeh? Faccio prima a non chiamarti mai! non voglio!-

Deak si concesse un sorriso malizioso e si avvicinò ad Allen, chinandosi allo stesso tempo, assomigliando ad un predatore che rimira la sua preda. -perché me lo chiedi se poi fai come vuoi?-

Allen sentì qualcosa dentro di sé ma non riuscì a capire. Distolse lo sguardo e riuscì solo a balbettare… -mi siete mancati… potrò chiamare Lavi col suo nome tutte le volte che vorrò ma non te.. Non mi sembra giusto.-

Deak rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, guardandola e Allen desiderò poter leggergli nella mente e anche stavolta non c'era una ragione precisa. -a parte con gli estranei puoi chiamarmi quando siamo soli.- e trattenne le risa a ciò che stava pensando. Allen rabbrividì. –o…ok?-

Quando Deak avanzava sogghignando verso la porta Allen si ricordò della cosa più importante.

-Deak! Mi raccomando il mio segreto!-

Lui si girò con la faccia più annoiata e allo stesso tempo inquietante del mondo, come per dire 'ti sembri uno che va in giro a urlare ai quattro venti il tuo segreto?- ma poi qualche altra strana idea gli passò per la mente.

-a una condizione-

-oddio…-

-devi ritrovare la tua vera voce-

-eeeh?-

-e ritrovare il tuo vero stile- **(3)**

-un momento, a me piace questo stile-

-allora un abbigliamento adeguato-

-ma non è possibile, non ho niente di…!-

-sceglieremo noi-

-ma..!-

-niente ma. Devi ritrovare la tua femminilità, Allen, tra poco avrai 18 anni no? Ottimo tempismo. E poi…anche a noi sei mancata. Come donna.-

"ciò che è, non è

Ciò che non è, è"

############################### FIN -

**Nota**: Ho bisogno di qualche dritta:

-potrebbe andare bene una conversazione del genere tra bambini di 9 e 11 anni?

-neanche riguardo la puntata di ER sono sicura… ricordo il corridoio dell'ospedale però e che era troppo prima di …

**(1)** riguardo all'Hypnosis invece, continuerò a chiamarla così per non confonderla con una banale ipnosi. La Hypnosis è solo quella del 14esimo ok?

**(2)** In questo passaggio, forse dovevo renderlo più chiaro, ma Deak lascia istantaneamente il posto a Lavi. Che dite, sono troppo repentini questi cambi di personalità o ce la fate a seguirli? Volete che li scriva?

**(3) **forse neanche qui è chiaro ma stanno parlando dei vestiti. Sarà che sono troppo abituata a scuola, dove per 'stile' s'intende il trovare il proprio modo di intendere le mode, di seguire la contemporanea o una in particolare o di crearne una a parte… quelle cose lì


	11. Valzer in Biblioteca

**DISCLAIMER: -Man è di proprietà di Katsura Hoshino**

**11. VALZER IN BIBLIOTECA**

Allen lasciò cadere la testa sul bordo della vasca.

L'acqua calda le carezzò la nuca e lei, cullata da quel fluido sollievo, scollegò tutti i muscoli, rilassandosi del tutto.

Si lasciò inondare da quella calda sensazione di calma assoluta, di pace e di benessere, anche se i muscoli delle gambe e dello sterno le facevano male lo stesso, per cui ogni respiro e ogni passo erano una piccola fatica.

Doveva inevitabilmente aggrapparsi a qualcosa o meglio qualcuno.

Però si rilassò a tal punto che si appisolò nella vasca nonostante si fosse appena svegliata dopo ore ed ore di coma apparente.

Le gambe erano formicolanti, l'acqua era fredda e un motivetto carino arrivava dallo studio.

Dalla porta, inoltre, trovò dei vestiti stranamente familiari e straordinariamente femminili.

-li ho trovati in fondo al tuo armadio.

il fatto che poco tempo fa hai comprato

dei vestiti così carini (da Harrods)

mi rassicura moltissimo.

Credevo di dover partire da 0! /-

Lo smile imbarazzato nell'angolo del biglietto la preoccupò e infatti la prima cosa che trovò fu della lingerie che sperò non aver MAI e poi MAI comprato.

Avvampò all'istante. Come cristo si erano permessi quei due….pendicarota! Rovistare nei suoi armadi era un conto ma le pareva di essere stata chiara con l'ordine "non i cassetti", sottointeso il fatto che l'intimo era offlimits! O forse era stata troppo esplicita, come dire a un coniglio "vieni che ho il sale pronto"! **(1)**

Se Lavi suonava nello studio e le aveva lasciato –quei- vestiti lì voleva dire che Cross era uscito dio-solo-sapeva-dove. Poco male, anche lei era un po' entusiasta all'idea di rientrare nei suoi panni…panni….?"maccheccavolo pensano quei dueeeeeeeeee?"

Mancò poco che Allen strappò il vestito di seta e tulle che aveva per le mani. Si ricordò che gli uomini mezzi ubriachi di Madrid erano molto meno bellicosi se a denudarli era una ragazza e non un ragazzo e l'estate aveva aiutato molto il suo guardaroba di allora, ma si ricordò pure il suo imbarazzo a portare una scollatura così…scollata(!) e aveva sempre addosso gli sguardi dei ragazzi in piazza.

Prima di entrare nello studio, dunque, pensò bene di coprirsi con la giacca verde scuro di Deak, (intonsa, al contrario di quella piena di etichette di Lavi) che lasciava sempre, tranquillamente dove gli pareva.

Madrid le era piaciuta soprattutto perché in quel periodo poteva uscire senza fasciarsi il petto! Sfortunatamente lei non si poteva considerare 'piatta come un ferro da stiro" e arrivata la pubertà ogni singolo giorno, soprattutto nell'afa estiva, era stata una inimmaginabile sofferenza. Non osava non fasciarsi neanche in inverno, per terrore della reazione di Cross se l'avesse scoperto. Ma alla assenza delle bende associò la presenza del reggiseno e…

-voi. Due. Siete. Nei. GUAI.- ringhiò entrando nella studio. (una stanza con le pareti piene di scaffali di libri, il pianoforte a coda nero di Cross e due poltrone)

La musica si arrestò all'istante. Lavi era seduto sulla poltrona davanti alla finestra e sgranò gli occhi. Allen poté giurare di aver visto un coniglio in giacca e cravatta con tanto di pistola... STRIKE!

-Allen, sei supercarina!- squittì il rosso e, nell'assumere la caratteristica posa da fangirl (anche soprannominata "OMG" dalla sottoscritta ndA) diede al suo violoncello un ultima, stridula nota, a mo' di approvazione.

La ragazza diventò rosso pomodoro e, tenendosi sugli scaffali si diresse zampettando all'altra poltrona dove Deak aveva buttato il suo pullover e senza chiedere ne degnarlo di uno sguardo se l'ho infilò. La prima cosa che notò fu il profumo. Un incrocio tra acqua di colonia e cedro, piacevolmente pungente dal naso fino alla gola. Stranissimo, ma le piacque subito moltissimo. E poi sbuffò nel constatare _quanto _era cresciuto Lavi. Il pullover le copriva tranquillamente tutto il vestito… maledetto ormone della crescita!

Un paio di metro dietro di lei Lavi sghignazzò gongolante. Avrebbe voluto tirargli un pugno… ma ci rinunciò subito appena il rosso riprese la sua melodia dall'inizio. Il tema era trascinante e allegro, "carino…" pensò lei.

[Tempo di Valse – Dvorak]

Si sedette per ascoltarlo con attenzione fissandosi su di lui involontariamente.

Con la benda intorno al collo, le ciocche vermiglie si erano sparpagliate senz'ordine, dandogli un aspetto più infantile, non da ventenne. La camicia marrone rossiccia aveva le maniche tirate su, così poté immaginare da quanti paesi provenissero la sfilza di braccialetti e anelli che aveva. La benda da pirata gli dava un'aria quasi oscura. Le sue grandi mani erano sicure sulle corde del violoncello, non sbagliava una nota. "E grazie. È difficile dimenticarsi le note con una memoria fotografica."

Allen approfittò degli occhi chiusi del rosso per tirare all'altezza del naso l'orlo del pullover e bearsi di quel buon profumo. Quando rialzò lo sguardo si accorse di un oggetto 'estraneo' alla finestra. Una macchina fotografica con obiettivo semiprofessionale.

Sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore e facendo attenzione a non disturbare Lavi ne a farsi male, si appoggiò di nuovo ai libri per strascicare fino alla finestra e la prese in mano.

'macchina fotografica' non rendeva l'idea. Era una reflex digitale di ultima generazione!

Pensò di tornare al suo posto per fare una foto a Lavi mentre suonava ma dopo un surreale deja-vù si sentì le gambe cedere… "eh no, non vale! Ho appena fatto il bagno dann…" ma si diede mentalmente uno schiaffo dato che ci era rimasta per ore. Dopo aver dormito doveva, negli ultimi tempi, far accettare al suo corpo l'idea di "movimento". E le sue gambe non avevano, a quanto pare, gradito il cambio repentino.

La sua visuale slittò in un istante dalla reflex alla parete di libri, al soffitto….

-Allen!— un braccio le cinse le spalle e tirò leggermente da una parte e in attimo si ritrovò appoggiata al petto di Lavi o Deak, non capiva bene. Il giramento di testa e il movimento dell'iride la frastornavano.

Sentì le guance diventare caldissime e spingendosi con la spalla si scostò da lui, ritirandosi a quella improvvisa vicinanza.

Ma le sue gambe protestarono anche stavolta e il rosso dovette tenerle fermamente i gomiti per non farla cadere.

-e smettila di agitarti!- sbottò Deak seccato

Allen non disse niente e abbassò il capo per non far vedere l'evidente imbarazzo a cui non sapeva assolutamente darsi una spiegazione. Non vedeva i gemelli _in quel modo_!

Dato che la ragazza non rispondeva Deak si calmò e Lavi la fece sedere sulla poltrona.

-vedo che ti sei già impossessata della mia fotocamera…-

-oh! È vero scusa!- esclamò l'altra porgendogliela, Lavi l'accolse con evidente cura e prima che Allen potesse rendersene conto l'accese e le scattò una foto.

-ehi! Cancellala subito Lavi!- ma quello inclinò un po' la testa rimirando il piccolo schermo.

-sei molto fotogenica…-

-non è affatto vero e poi se Cross o Bookman la vedono…-

-non sono mica così sconsiderato, per chi mi hai preso? E poi panda sa bene quanto ci tengo…- il suo sguardo si addolcì e Allen vide molto chiaramente nostalgia e affetto in esso.

-vedo… ma dimmi perché fai foto se hai una memoria fotografica?-

-l'apprendista Bookman ha geneticamente una memoria fotografica ed è Deak che dovrebbe diventare il prossimo Bookman, dato che è il gemello maggiore, ma…- lasciò cadere la frase e Allen poté continuare

-quindi tu non…-

-grazie alla presenza di Deak l'ho sviluppata, anche se non è perfetta quanto la sua basta a farmi ricordare le note e gli articoli dei giornali a prima vista ma non è ne duratura ne precisa. E poi non faccio le foto per quello…le faccio per Deak.-

-in che senso?-

-quando vedo qualcosa di strano, o interessante o affascinante, lo fotografo, così lui può vedere tutte le cose che si è perso. Anche lui lo fa, anche se molto meno spesso di me. Che cattivo eh?- il suo sorriso lasciava sottointendere che la sola presenza del fratello lo induceva a perdonargli molti dei suoi piccoli torti.

-ti piace proprio la fotografia.- era una constatazione

-moltissimo. Da piccolo volevo fare il fotografo freelance. Andare in giro per il mondo fotografando tutto quello che avesse catturato la mia attenzione…-

-e ora?-

Lavi si stupì del tono preoccupato in quell'ultima domanda.

-ora cosa?-

-non lo vuoi più fare?-

Lavi sgranò gli occhi, ma si corresse subito, aggrottando le sopracciglia, cercando di capire dove l'altra volesse arrivare. Stava per affiorare Deak, lo sentiva.

-voglio dire…- continuò Allen nervosa –vuoi veramente diventare il prossimo Bookman? perdere il tuo nome e registrare la storia in modo passivo? Non sarebbe meglio viverla in prima persona, da protagonista? Sei davvero costretto a diventare Bookman?-

-io…- all'improvviso, Lavi sentì qualcosa scattare dentro di sé, era suo fratello.

Il cambiamento di personalità fu accompagnato dallo scatto in piedi di Deak, che spaventò un po' Allen e lo guardò dal basso della poltrona, preoccupata di aver parlato troppo ma comunque decisa.

-e tu? Tu hai voluto essere maledetta?-

Allen si sentì non poco ferita da quella parola. Dopo tutte le persone che l'avevano chiamata così, pensava che almeno Deak fosse stato tanto accorto da non usarla. E poi la maledizione era tutt'altra cosa rispetto alla sindrome, il paragone non esisteva neanche e ribattè d'istinto.

-stai paragonando il ruolo di Bookman a quello di "14esimo"? allora è vero quello che mi ha detto il maestro sui Bookman… e poi a cosa serve 'Bookman'? qual è il suo scopo?-

Deak rimase per parecchi secondi impalato a occhi spalancati nel tentativo di trovare una risposta. Ma non l'aveva. Senza dire nulla si fece serio e alzò la fotocamera per fissare la Allen nello schermo.

A quel punto Allen sussultò. Qualcosa nella sua mente si stava avvicinando. Un'ombra. La 'sua' ombra.

Era come stare sul bagnasciuga e vedere la marea all'accelleratore. L'acqua che sale sempre più fino a sfiorare le punte delle dita, coprire i piedi, le caviglie…

Si voltò istintivamente verso la finestra. Ed eccola là, immancabile come sempre, la sagoma del 14esimo. Un cappotto bianco circondato da una vorticante aura più oscura dell'oscurità stessa, un nastro rosso sangue attorno al colletto, il volto un groviglio più denso di aura, assolutamente irriconoscibile e due sinistre orbite vuote. Una voce leggera, tra il femminile e il maschile, con una cadenza lentissima riecheggiò dentro di lei.

"…chi è…?"

"che razza di domanda è? È Deak. Dovresti saperlo dato che guardi e ascolti tutto attraverso gli specchi" ribattè prontamente Allen. Già era seccata di suo con Deak, ci mancava solo l'autoinvitato.

"…chi è…in…realta…?"

"te l'ho detto, è D.."

"di chi è…il corpo….?"

A quella domanda Allen rimase interdetta. Perché il 14esimo insisteva tanto su quel punto?

"è di Lavi. Credo."

A quella risposta arrivò subito il sorriso da schizzofrenico dell'ombra. Più che sorriso era un ghigno pazzoide. E Allen sentì un brivido famigliare lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Quel sorriso le dava sempre una pessima sensazione, c'era sempre qualcosa che non andava attorno a lei, quando l'ombra sorrideva in quel modo. Di gusto.

Si girò per soffermarsi su Deak. E, scostando il dolore fisico in un angolo del cervello mise a fuoco alcune cose. I vestiti appariscenti, quelli sobri, gli accessori, la bandana, la benda, l'apprendistato di Bookman, la memoria fotografica, la macchina fotografica, i salvataggi repentini…

-non ve l'ho mai chiesto…- iniziò guardando Deak negli occhi

-quel corpo… di chi è?- Deak si pietrificò. Letteralmente. Allen non vide più neanche l'ondeggiare ritmico delle spalle nel respirare. –insomma, ho sentito della morte di Deak da Bookman e di Lavi che…- deglutì -ma mi ricordò che vi divertivate a scambiarvi vestiti e altre cose per confondere i vostri genitori e spesso..ci riuscivate…-

-ha importanza?- la voce gelida di Deak le fece male come una fitta. Ci aveva azzeccato. Si girò verso la finestra e anche Deak lo fece, ma lui non fece una piega. Nessuno poteva vedere la 'sua' ombra tranne lei.

-io…non lo so.-

Dopo qualche interminabile secondo di vuoto, Deak riprese seppur a fatica.

-in realtà non sappiamo con certezza neanche noi.-

-come?-

-quando accadono cose che ti cambiano l'esistenza, si tende a dimenticare tutto ciò che è successo prima, no?-

Allen portò istintivamente la mano al braccio sinistro.

-come se fossi morta e rinata.-

-esatto. Quindi non ricordiamo bene chi sia stato ad affogare e chi abbia rischiato la vita per salvarlo. So solo che prima di entrare in acqua eravamo due separati e dopo essere usciti eravamo due uniti. E' difficile da spiegare a parole, è come se l'acqua avesse sciolto uno di noi e la sua coscienza sia entrata nell'altro.-

Allen rabbrividì

-dev'essere terribile. Annegare.-

-non più di quanto dev'essere andare a fuoco.- si pentì immediatamente di ciò che disse. Allen girò il volto tanto quel bastava per consentirgli di guardare l'argento vivo ribollire di rabbia. Era furibonda.

-scusa.- disse gravemente, sinceramente.

Ma il suo silenzio di tomba gli fece capire che aveva oltrepassato la misura e dovette ripiegare su Lavi.

-cambiando argomento, bella biblioteca.-

-sono quasi tutti di Cross. I miei sono sparsi in giro o nascosti.-

-nascosti? E perché?-

Senza rispondere ficcò una mano sotto il cuscino della poltrona su cui era seduta e ne estrasse un volume dall'aria parecchio vissuta e glielo mostrò.

_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde_

un sorriso divertito si distese sul volto di Lavi, la storia di un dottore all'apparenza il più rispettabile uomo del mondo, che in realtà nasconde una metà violenta e criminale che neanche lui avrebbe mai immaginato. Esemplare.

-e cosa ti piace in particolare?-

-la lotta interiore del dottor Jekyll nel sapere cos'ha dentro di sé e cosa fa.-

-in effetti ti ci puoi immedesimare meglio di qualsiasi altro lettore del dottor Jekyll, Stevenson ne sarebbe certamente entusiasta.-

Allen non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo sorriso, Lavi sapeva come farla sbollire, era divertente e rilassante allo stesso tempo.

-lo perdoni? Per favore?-

Lo guardò di sottecchi, il suo sorriso raggiante, i capelli scompigliati, l'aria baldanzosa le facevano venire voglia di essere felice.

-solo se mi fate risentire quel valzer che stavate suonando.-

-ti è piaciuto? È un valzer che mi hanno dato da comporre all'Ordine Oscuro.-

-…..chi è che suona? Tu o lui?-

-entrambi. A lui piacciono i toni più secchi e bassi a me piace troppo giocare con gli alti.-

Allen sorrise maliziosa –e chi è che suona….meglio?-

-io ovviamente!—risposero subito in coro.

Dopodiché Allen dovette aspettare che il litigio tra personalità finisse per passare un altro tranquillo pomeriggio a passo di valzer.


End file.
